Not Always As They Say
by contestshippingurl4eva
Summary: A dance is coming up at May's school. Misty thinks that all dances end in a disater. Will that be true for this dance or will there be one factor that changes its outcome? Contestshipping;Pokeshipping;Ikarishipping A twoshot. Might change to more chapters
1. Chapter 1

May Maple was searching frantically through her closet. She sent her clothes flying through the air and some of them landing on one of her two best friends, Misty.

"May quit it!" Misty groaned peeling of one of May's t-shirts that was just flung at her.

"Sorry." May apologized taking back the shirt from her friend's grasp.

"May!" Carolina, May's mother, called.

"Yes?" May responded.

"Your other friend, Dawn is here!" Carolina yelled up the stairs.

"Oh! Great, but can you send her up here?" May asked returning to her closet search.

"Sure, honey." Carolina replied. There was a conversation between the two that was inaudible to Misty and May before Dawn came through May's bedroom door.

"Hey what's up guys?" Dawn asked jumping onto May's red bed. She grabbed her rose shaped pillow and looked at May's figure questionably.

"Nothing." Misty replied casually. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"And what about her?" Dawn asked pointing towards May.

"Oh, her. She's looking through her closet for a one-time use type of clothing, so she can waste valuable time bored and disappointed by the end of that evening." Misty replied with a shrug.

"What?" Dawn asked completely lost and utterly confused.

Misty sighed. "May's looking for a dress she bought a few days ago to wear to the school dance." Misty explained in a simpler version.

"Oh! I get it now." Dawn beamed in pride. Misty rolled her eyes. "Need any help, May?" Dawn questioned getting up from her bed and walking towards May.

"Nope. I found what I was looking for!" May exclaimed. "Look! Isn't it gorgeous?" May asked gazing at herself in the mirror with the dress covering her clothes she was currently wearing.

"Yeah. Breath taking." Dawn stared in awe.

"Yeah. Totally." Misty said. She was actually surprised in its beauty.

"Thanks! I bought it just a few days ago for the dance this weekend." May twirled around and then set the dress down.

"Wow, so you're going to the dance, too?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be fun. It's supposed to be like a prom." May beamed at the thought of the dance.

Dawn smiled and Misty groaned. "What's the matter Misty?" Dawn asked.

"The dance. Everyone knows that every dance, prom-like dance, ends in disaster." Misty concluded.

"Not even. Not every dance." May defended.

"Yeah they do." Misty argued.

May huffed and decided to change the subject. "Dawn, are you going?"

"Yeah. Misty, I know you don't want to go, but can you go for us?" Dawn pleaded.

"Fine. But only for you guys." Misty puffed.

"Yay!" May and Dawn cheered.

"I need a dress though." Misty thought aloud.

"This calls for SHOPPING!" Dawn shrieked in delight.

The girls were dragged by Dawn to the mall to find Misty and Dawn, herself, a dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do like this dress?" Dawn asked May.

"Oh my gosh! It's the perfect dress!" May gushed.

"Yeah it's perfect!" Misty commented.

"Thanks!" Dawn thanked.

"It makes you look fat." A low and bored voice commented dryly.

Dawn began to fume. "Shut up Paul! What do you know about fashion!" Dawn retorted to the emo-looking boy named Paul.

"Apparently more than May. I mean look at that outfit. At least Paul can dress himself." A cocky and bored voice said coming from besides Paul.

"Fuck you Drew! I look better than you, so you shouldn't be talking!" May yelled at the cocky boy, known as Drew.

"You wish, Maple." Drew retorted calmly.

"Well then my wish came true!" May huffed.

"Hey Mist!" Another voice called cheerfully form between Paul and Drew.

"Hey Ash!" Misty replied to the cheerful kid with the goofy smile called Ash.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Shopping for a dress, for the dance. How about you?" Misty replied.

"We were just hanging out until we saw you guys." Ash responded.

The friends continued talking until the four other friends stopped arguing.

"Where do you want to go now?" Misty asked after Dawn and her purchased their dresses.

"I'm not sure." Dawn responded.

"Well I'm kinda hungry." Ash spoke up.

"When are you not?" Drew asked.

"Um...." Ash thought.

"Never." Paul answered Drew's question.

"Hehehe..." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you guys mean to Ash?" Dawn asked innocently.

"We're not mean to him, Troublesome." Paul snorted.

"Yes you are! You always tease him about being hungry!" May defended Dawn.

"So? That doesn't mean we're mean, Maple." Drew hissed.

May stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Mist, I'm tired. I'm heading home. How about you guys?" May turned to Ash, Dawn, Paul. and Misty.

"Yeah same here." Misty yawned a bit.

"Ditto for me!" Dawn chirped.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head home for a snack then a nap!" Ash beamed running out the doors of the mall.

Paul grunted and shrugged in response. Drew smirked and nudged Paul in the ribs.

"Bye Maple." Drew smirked walking away.

"See ya, Troublesome." Paul smirked also walking away from the girls and entering a near-by store.

"Ugh!" May and Dawn yelled in unison. "I hate him!" they cried.

"Let's just go." Misty encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY! I'M BACK AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU READERS!: Okay I want to know if you guys want more chapters or if you guys want me to end it in the next chapter**

* * *

_May stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Mist, I'm tired. I'm heading home. How about you guys?" May turned to Ash, Dawn, Paul. and Misty._

_"Yeah same here." Misty yawned a bit._

_"Ditto for me!" Dawn chirped._

_"Yeah. I'm gonna head home for a snack then a nap!" Ash beamed running out the doors of the mall._

_Paul grunted and shrugged in response. Drew smirked and nudged Paul in the ribs._

_"Bye Maple." Drew smirked walking away._

_"See ya, Troublesome." Paul smirked also walking away from the girls and entering a near-by store._

_"Ugh!" May and Dawn yelled in unison. "I hate him!" they cried._

_"Let's just go." Misty encouraged._

Misty, Dawn and May left the mall and walked to their houses. The three were able to walk with each other because all went the same way, or at least until they reached Misty's block. That block was were Dawn turned left, May turned right and Misty continued straight. They parted on Misty's block and turned to go their own ways.

"Bye!" Dawn called running ahead to her house.

"See ya!" Misty called back without turning around to face her friends.

"Bye until tomorrow!" May shouted walking down the last block before turning to see her house. Each one of them came home and finished the last of their homework, due to school being tomorrow. They talked on the phone together before going to bed.

The next morning Dawn woke up to darkness. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes gently. Dawn stood up from her bed, and slipped into her pink slippers. Dawn got up and opened her curtains to view the dark, yet peaceful morning. She walked over to her light blue stereo and connected her hot pink ipod nano. She hooked up her ipod and closed her door, so it'd be shut tight. Dawn walked over to her bed and flopped onto her bed. She sighed dreamily while listening to the song's lyrics while they were flowing through her ears.

_Started out just as friends_

_Never thought that we would end up like this  
Now my heart was for you  
Can't believe that I found a love so true  
You don't care for me, you don't understand  
What it meant to me when you were my man  
Now it's over and you don't comprehend  
That there's no more now  
Baby, please take me back_

Dawn sighed heavily and blinked as the sun started rising. She looked out her curtains to view the glorious sun rise then turned back around to be greeted by the red-orange light filled room due to the sun's light.

"I wonder if May is up." Dawn wondered. Dawn grabbed her new phone and belly-flopped on her bed then started scrolling through her contents in search of May' number.

~*~*~*~*~*~

May wasn't usually found awake before noon unless there was school. She had apparently decided to wake up earlier today. May rose up from her bed and stretched. Once she was done she reached over to her radio and hit the 'ON' button. The music blared softly as she got up and started dancing around to the beat of the song. She mumbled the lyrics as she stopped and entered her bathroom to brush her hair.

_(La, la, la, la)_

_I didn't count on this  
before my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose_

_Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine  
It's a perfect fit_

Team up! (Team up!)  
'Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world

_When you're falling in love_

May came out with her chocolate brown hair completely straighten and brushed. She peered at the mirror over her sink and smiled at the image she saw in the mirror. May walked over to her window and peered through the curtains. She looked surprised when she saw Drew sitting up in a tree, completely and totally relaxed.

He was leaning against the trunk on the second highest branch, with his eyes closed. He wore an olive green wool hoodie. Drew had his hair in a bed head style with the hoodie behind him acting as some sort of pillow. Beside him was his faithful roselia; she was sleeping besides her master.

Below the relaxing teen was his close friend, Paul. Paul sat on the ground leaning against the trunk with his faded purple sweater behind his head, he used as a pillow. Paul had his eyes closed and didn't have a scowl nor a smirk on face, but he didn't have a smile on either.

May watched the two boys who seemed to be asleep. May had guessed that Paul slept over Drew's house because she couldn't imagine Paul walking over to Drew's house before sunrise. Drew and May were neighbors since they were ten years old. May was now fourteen and Drew was fifteen, yet this was the first time she'd seen Drew all relaxed and this early in the morning.

May was about to open her window to call out to see if they were really asleep, but a sudden sound stopped her. It was Dawn's ring-tone playing. May looked at her phone as it played the song May chose that she thought fit Dawn best.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there_

Doesn't matter who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh-

May finally dived for the bright red cell phone and flipped her cell phone open.

"Hey Dawn what's up?" May asked cheerfully, though she wondered what was Dawn doing up so early in the morning. May was able to hear the music in the background. She couldn't hear it clearly, but she noticed it was by Joanne Accom.

"Oh. Hey May. I know I'm the one who called you, but can you hold on a minute?" Dawn asked. May could tell by the way she spoke that Dawn wasn't paying attention to her phone, that is until May answered it.

"Sure. I can wait." May replied. Various items were shuffling in the background and silence was taking over the room instead of the music that was originally playing in the background of her call.

"OK. I'm back!" Dawn exclaimed as she returned to her phone which Dawn seemed to have put on speaker for those few moments.

"Alright. So what did you want this early in the morning?" May questioned.

"Oh. I woke up and I was listening to music and wondered if you were awake and so I called you." Dawn summed up most of the events that occurred in her morning.

"Oh. What about Misty? Do you want to do a 3-way on the phone line?" May asked.

"No we can't." Dawn replied.

"Why not? What are you talking about?" May asked. She was confused on the why she couldn't call Misty.

"Because when Misty wakes up this early she can't talk on the phone because of her sisters." Dawn explained.

"Oh." May replied stupidity. May heard some shuffling and footsteps. "I have to go. I think my mom is up and I don't think she'll be happy that I'm talking to you on the phone this early in the morning." May added.

"Oh okay. I get it. I'll see you later in school, right?" Dawn asked before May and her hung up.

"Yeah. Meet you at school." May said before hanging up her phone. May heard the footsteps and noises subside. "Eh. My bad it was probably just Max." May said to herself.

May went into her bathroom with a pale blue v-neck shirt which had a velvet red rose and a olive green stem at the edge of the shirt. It was located at the bottom right of the shirt. She had also grabbed a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans with a poke ball that has green instead the usual red color, it was at the bottom of the jeans barley noticeable, it was supposed to be a trade-mark by the designer.

After five minutes of changing, May put on her black and green converse. She flung herself on the bed and began to listen to her music.

_Once upon a time  
Two, two, hearts felt the same way,  
But three, three, three, nights ago  
You told me you don't know (which way)  
Which way ya gonna go  
(ohhhh)  
Truth ain't easy but please, please,please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
(I don't wanna cry, don't wanna be treated unfair now)_

_[Chorus]  
1,2.3  
Your fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
Your life  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if it can't be like before!  
(tell me what)  
Tell me what love is for_

May began singing along when her phone rang. She knew it wasn't Dawn because it wasn't playing her ring tone. May paused her music and listened to the ring tone's lyrics:

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

May recognized the ring tone. It was Misty calling.

"Hello?" May answered.

"Yeah. May? Are you awake yet?" Misty spoke.

"Duh! Or I wouldn't be talking to you." May laughed.

"Oh...duh! Anyways I just called to make sure you were awake so you wouldn't be late to school." Misty smiled. Now it was Misty's turn to laugh.

"Whatever!" May laughed a little too. "What do you mean by being late? Wait! What is the exact time?" May cried frantically.

"It's 7:00am." Misty answered. "You still have time." Misty reassured her.

"Oh thank god!" May let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was late." May laughed nervously.

"Yeah... Well I got to go! You know me and my sisters. I'll see you at school!" Misty chirped before hanging up.

May grinned and ran downstairs. '_Time sure flies by fast' _May thought to herself.

Once she turned the corner of the hallway, she was greeted by the mouth watering aroma of sizzling bacon, warm buttermilk pancakes, and fresh tropical orange juice.

"Good Morning, May!" Carolina, Mrs. Maple, hummed as her daughter entered the kitchen.

"I'm suprised she is actually up!" Max smirked. May stuck out her tongue childishly at Max before sitting down in front of her plate of food.

"Whatever!" May retorted. "Good morning, mom!" May chimed turning to her Mom.

"Did you sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah! Oh and can I have a slice of toast? I need to get to school, and I don't have time for breakfast." May explained.

"Oh okay, dear." Mrs. Maple replied handing May a piece of warm toast. May smiled and pecked her mom on the cheeks.

"Thanks! Bye, mom! Love you!" May shouted. She ruffled Max's hair before opening the door and running outside. Norman, May's dad, came downstairs just in time to hear the door slam.

"May left already?" Norman asked as he walked in and kissed his wife good morning.

"Yes, dear." May's mom chimed. She handed him his plate of food.

~*~*~*~*~

May ran two blocks without stopping. She finally stopped and started walking while taking a bite out of her toast. She smiled at her breakfast's taste. She was surprised it was still warm, but she was happy and walking straight to get to her school. She continued walking straight until she finally turned and saw her school.

"David P. Martinez High school." May smiled as she said her school's name.

She ran all the way up to the steps of the school. She noticed a red-head was sitting on the steps talking to a bluenette.

"Hey guys!" May called. The red-head and the bluenette turned.

"Hey May!" the red-head, Misty called back. She turned slightly and smiled warmly at the brunette.

"What's up?" Dawn greeted. She had a huge smile on her face. Dawn looked like she was going to add something before she looked over May's shoulders and frowned.

"What's the matter Dawn?" May asked looking at Dawn's frown. Misty followed Dawn's gaze. Once she realized at what Dawn was looking at, she too frowned.

"Look for yourself." Misty grumbled. May turned around. When she saw _them_ she started to glare in their direction.

"Ugh! If those stupid wanna-be bitches start any shit, I swear to god..." May threatened to herself.

"Don't waste your time on those sluts." Misty tried to calm May down. Dawn just continued frowning at the group May and Misty were talking about.

It was a group of three friends. There was Elizabeth, known as Eli, there was Daisy, and there was Jackie. All three were obbesed with either Paul, Drew, or Ash.

"Look, the garbage man forgot something." Eli laughed as she walked by the three friends. The other two girls from her little 'posse' started laughing.

"Is that the best you could think of?" Misty snorted.

"Give her a break." May said which shocked everyone there. But then she continued. "Her small brain, if she has one, can't think of anything better." May smirked.

"Haha. You are so funny!" Eli snarled sarcastically.

"Is that the best you can come with? That pathetic insult?" Daisy snorted.

"No. But that's the best we'll waste on you sluts." Dawn retorted calmly.

"Why you preppy stupid b-" Jackie started.

"Hey! Lay off!" Paul cut in. Drew and Ash came to his side. Paul was glaring at Jackie.

"Let that slut finish! Let's see how tough she is when we beat the shit out of her in front of her precious idol!" May snarled. Ash was dumbfounded when May said 'precious idol. Drew and Paul just rolled their eyes, well aware that they, themselves were the sluts idol.

"Oh bitch it is soo on!" Eli shouted. She grabbed her earrings and put them in her purse. She set down her purse and stepped forward to be face to face with May. "What are you going to do bitch?" Eli snapped at May.

"Beat your ass! And I know what you're going to do too!" May retorted.

"What!" Eli shouted back.

"You're going to run home to your mommy after this!" May threatened ready to launch herself at Eli.

Daisy was about to back Eli up and grab May, when Misty stepped in. "Bitch don't you touch her just 'cause that bitch can't fight for shit!" Misty screamed.

"What the fuck did you just say to Daisy?!?" Jackie called out. She was about to grab Misty's hair, but Dawn intercepted her and pulled her to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dawn growled. The girls looked as if they were going to jump and attack each other like wild animals.

"Hey! Stop it!" Drew yelled. Paul noticed and so did Ash, that Drew wasn't about to let the girls get into a fight with the school sluts. Drew's yelling stopped Eli, but May still continued glaring at her.

"Shut up all ready!" Paul snapped at the girls who were threatening each other. Jackie stopped at smiled seductively at Paul. Dawn huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Hey. Um.. Quit it!" Ash kind of commanded. Daisy turned and smiled slyly at Ash. She winked at him before retreating to Eli's and Jackie's side. Ash sweat dropped.

Eli, Daisy, and Jackie all winked at their idol and proceeded into the school. "Bye boys." they called not turning around to look at them. All three guys sweat dropped.

"Stupid bitches...." Misty mumbled. She picked up her book bag and started walking away, ignoring Ash, Drew, and Paul's existence. May copied her actions along with Dawn.

"Um... Hello." Drew called sarcastically. The girls turned around and stared at the them as if they were just beamed down from a U.F.O. with Aliens on their sides. "What?" Drew asked flipping his hair.

"Oh nothing....." May trailed off. She looked at the time then her eyes widen just a bit. "Guys, we have to get to class." May informed Misty and Dawn, once again ignoring the guys.

"Why? We still have ten more minutes." Misty questioned.

"But what about lockers? You know how long we take. Dawn should know better than all of us." May smiled teasingly at Dawn. Dawn blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Alright." Dawn stuck out her tounge at May. "Plus we can see if their are any cute guys..." Dawn smirked.

"What's the point? You always flirt with that Kenny kid." May wryly said as she looked at Misty and winked. Misty noticed Paul's scowl deepen, but shrugged it off thinking it was imagination.

"Hmph! You're one to talk, May! How about you and Brendan? Has he asked you to prom yet?" Dawn smirked in triumph.

"No.." May blushed madly. Again Misty was the only one to notice Drew bawl up his fists, but again shrugged it off.

"So? Misty will be the first one asked. By the looks of it Gary will ask her today!" May countered. She looked over at her blushing friend. Misty was now the only one who didn't notice Ash start glaring.

"Whatever!" Misty scowled to hide her embarrassment. She walked away to her locker. They left the guys standing there. Drew's fist were bawled up and he was glaring at nothing up ahead. Ash had been glaring at the ground ever since they mentioned Gary. Paul had indeed deepened his scowl, but since it was Paul, no one seemed to notice.

"Come on guys, let's go." Drew growled. Once all three guys were done at their lockers, they walked calmly to their first class, homeroom. Besides gym, this was the only class where all six were together. And that meant they had three periods together.

See, homeroom was at the beginning of the day and at the end. The homeroom at the beginning was so the announcements could be done, any kids who didn't do there homework, or needed help from a teacher, could do their homework. Like the end of the day homeroom. Both were for announcements and doing homework. Only difference was, if you didn't want or didn't have homework to do, you didn't have to. At the end of the day you couldn't talk unless you were finished with your homework, so you had to do homework, it was similar to study hall.

"No teacher yet." Drew smirked. He glanced across the room. He continued to scan the room before his eyes fell on two students. He glared at one of them. Paul and Ash had copied his actions, which ended with the same results, glaring at one of two students.

Drew regained his cool and had his famous smirk plastered on his face. Paul didn't have to do anything, seeing he was Paul. Ash did the same as Drew had done, regained his cool. Ash had his goofy smile on.

"I got to do something." Drew drifted off walking towards the two students, of which one he had glared at. Paul looked straight ahead to the students he was glaring at.

"Yea same here." Paul practically whispered walking in their direction. Ash looked at the two confused.

"Okay then I guess I'll go with them...." Ash trailed off drifting towards the kid he had glared at.

* * *

**Okay there was the chapter now don't forget to mention if you want mare chapters or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry it took sooo long but my internet crashed then the stupid people took forever to come and see what the problem was.**

**Anyways I am running out of ideas, so I've decided to have the few people who review to give me a shippings (any one from pokemon if I have to I'll get a character(s) to 'pop' in) and I'll dedicate the chapter to them and have the chapter have at least two whatever shipping moments! Same with my other story!**

**I've deicated this chapter to the following awesome people:**

**Dazzling in Front of You**

**xxicececatxx**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks! I hope you enjoy it though!**

**O btw, I changed the names of Elizabeth's 'crew', I kept forgetting the names (SORRY!) Here are the new names:**

**the one obsessed with Ash: Jackie**

**the one obessed with Paul: Edna**

**the one obsessed with Drew: still Elizabeth (Eli)**

_"No teacher yet." Drew smirked. He glanced across the room. He continued to scan the room before his eyes fell on two students. He glared at one of them. Paul and Ash had copied his actions, which ended with the same results, glaring at one of two students._

_Drew regained his cool and had his famous smirk plastered on his face. Paul didn't have to do anything, seeing he was Paul. Ash did the same as Drew had done, regained his cool. Ash had his goofy smile on._

_"I got to do something." Drew drifted off walking towards the two students, of which one he had glared at. Paul looked straight ahead to the students he was glaring at._

_"Yea same here." Paul practically whispered walking in their direction. Ash looked at the two confused._

_"Okay then I guess I'll go with them..." Ash trailed off drifting towards the kid he had glared at._

Drew looked at the two students. There was one girl and one boy talking to each other. He smirked at the girl, who happened to be May. He glanced at the second person, the boy. The boy was taller than May by half an inch, but shorter than Drew. He had white hair and a black shirt with a baggy grey jeans. Drew was two inches taller than May, so he knew he was definitely taller than the kid. He had guessed the mysterious boy was Brendan Birch. Brendan looked like he was going to ask May something like 'do you wanna go out', so Drew decided to interrupt him.

"Hey, Maple" Drew smirked. He slid between Brendan and May.

"Excuse me?" Brendan asked angrily. Drew just ignored him and continued staring at May. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked even more madder.

"Drew." Drew simply anwsered. "Now who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?" Drew snapped. He turned around to face Brendan. He smirked mentally as he looked down on Brendan

"Oh. You're Drew? As in _the_ Drew?" Brendan asked astonished. He quickly got over the astonishment. He figured Drew wanted to go out with May. _'Damn it! He wants to go out with May that's why he's here! Well popular or not I liked her first!' _Brendan thought.

"None other." Drew responded bringing Brendan out of his thoughts.

"Oh well. Um.. Drew or not, you interrupted something and I suggest you leave and apologize for interrupting." Brendan stated jabbing his finger into Drew's chest.

Drew pushed away his finger. He quirked up an eyebrow. "Really?" He scoffed.

"Yea!" Brendan yelled. He was getting frustrated that Drew didn't even leave yet. Drew just scoffed.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" Drew taunted. He knew that no one messes with him because of two reasons. One, he was extremely popular, so no one dared to talk back, well except for May. Two, he knew how to fight. He was the best fighter in the school and Paul and Ash were tied for second, and since they were friends, he had them for back up.

"Um.. Whatever!" Brendan shouted. He thought he had no chance, so he backed out. He turned to May and flashed a disarming smile. "Catch you later." Brendan winked. May giggled.

"Okay." She smiled and waved as he went to sit down in his assigned seat. She turned to Drew and frowned.

"What?" Drew asked innocently, as if that never happened.

"You know what! Why did you chase Brendan away?" May fumed. She frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at Drew with fiery sapphire eyes.

"Please. You would have done it eventually." Drew teased. Drew smirked as he looked at May and could have sworn he saw flames in her eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" May exploded. She took a deep breath and was red, and full of anger.

"What do you think?" Drew kept up his banter with a complete cool and calm attitude.

"Ugh! Drew Cartler! I hate you!" May shouted. She threw her arms up in the air and turned her back on Drew. She folded her arms and huffed.

Drew grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Too bad. 'Cause I feel the opposite way about you." He whispered in May's ear. May could feel his hot breath in her ear. She shivered slightly. May could also feel Drew's smirked forming as he said those words. She turned bright red and Drew walked away. He left May there dumbfounded and confused as she processed everything that had just happened.

_"Yea same here." Paul practicly whispered walking in their direction._

Paul walked towards a brunette and a blue-haired girl. He deepened his glare as he saw the brunette. He walked by and shoved his hands in his pocket. '_Lucky me, they're by my desk, so I don't have to make an excuse to be near them.' _Paul thought. He made it to his desk and pushed the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey what's your problem?" the brunette snapped. Paul smirked and looked at the brunette. He recognized him from Ash's track team picture. His name was something with a 'K'.

"What's your name? Ken, Kenward, Keith?" Paul changed the subject. The brunette stared at Paul in pure hate. Paul just smirked.

"No! It's KENNY! K-E-N-N-Y!" Kenny shouted in Paul's face. Dawn watched Kenny in shock. She had never seen Kenny this angry before. She figured if she explained Paul a bit he'd calm down.

"Kenny. chill. Paul isn't all that when it comes to remembering names." Dawn explained smirking a little. Paul caught her smirk, though.

"Yeah. Troublsome is right." Paul flashed a smirk at Dawn and then turned back to 'Kenward' and gave him a cold glare. Kenny shrunk back and decided to leave, but without seeming like a wimp.

"See you later Dee-dee." Kenny smirked, ignoring Paul. Paul glared at the kid randomly as he went to his seat.

"Dee-dee?" Paul looked at Dawn in pure amusement. Dawn was red as a tomatoe berry. Paul's smirk grew wider at the amount of embarrassment Dawn had.

"It's none of your buisseness!" Dawn defended. She turned away with a blush on her face.

"Okay Troublesome." Paul went back to his regular scowl and sat down in his seat.

"Don't call me that!" Dawn fumed, slaming her fist into the maple wood brown desk. Paul didn't even wince. He was used to Dawn's 'explosions'.

"Would you prefer Dee-dee?" Paul smirked. Dawn looked at Paul once more before calming down.

"No..." Dawn muttered in defeat. Just then a student by the door screamed.

"TEACHER!" she had shouted. Everyone rushed to their seats and looked up at the door where the teacher entered.

_"Okay then I guess I'll go with them..." Ash trailed off drifting towards the kid he had glared at._

"Hey Mist." Ash greeted ignoring the boy next to him. Misty looked up and smiled. The boy next to her glared at Ash. He sent Ash a 'middle of something' look. Ash shrugged at him.

"What's up?" Misty smiled. She looked at the boy next to her then at Ash. "Do you two know each other?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. This is Gary, my old rival." Ash explained looking at Misty's confused expression. Misty formed an 'O' with her mouth as she realized what they were. She nodded her head in understatement.

"It's not a true rivalry, if you never win anything, Ashy-boy." Gary smirked. He looked at Ash and then back at Misty. He gave Misty a flirtatious smile and then turned back to the glaring Ash. Misty smiled sheepishly and blushed. Ash scowled.

"Shut up Gary!" Ash shouted. He looked at Gary and bawled up his fists. Misty was shocked and her mouth was slightly opened in astonishment. She had never seen Ash like this before. Ash had always had a goofy expression on whenever they were together.

"Uh... Ash?" Misty attempted. She tried to grab his shoulder to try to calm him down. Gary interrupted her attempt.

"Temper, Ashy-boy." Gary tauted. He smirked at Ash's glare. Ash turned away from Gary for a brief moment. He clenched his fist even harder, so they turned a white-ish color. Gary looked down at his fist and gulped. He had only seen Ash this mad once before. And they guy he got mad at was in the hospital for a couple days... or was it weeks? Anyways Gary was sure as hell not going to press Ash's buttons.

Ash clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "What?" He asked threateningly. He had a look in his eyes as if he was practically daring Gary to make a smart-ass remark. Gary eyes showed pure terror, but he kept his cool on the outside.

"Nothing. Um.. Got to go and sit..." Gary forced out. He looked at Ash and sighed in relief. Ash's anger was subsiding and he started to unclench his fists. He smiled at Misty and called, "See ya Misty!" Ash stared at Gary as he walked away and sat down by his seat. Ash sighed heavily and turned to Misty. He gave her his usual goofy smile.

"So... " Misty shuffled her feet. She shrugged off the awkward feeling and decided to make a joke. "Ash, you never answered my question." Misty smiled playfully.

"What question?" Ash asked. His face was contorted in confusion. He titled his on the side a little. He had curiosity and confusion in his eyes, and his smile fell a little. He leaned forward as if to press her for an answer. Misty suppressed a giggle. She smiled warmly at Ash's natural confusion.

"What's up?" She anwsered innocently. Ash's smile grew wide. He turned into Misty and goofiness took over him once more. He laughed lightly and walked towards her. They were now only inches away. Misty blushed slightly.

_'Wait why am I blushing? Ash is nothing more than a friend... right? Plus I like Gary NOT Ash!'_

_**"Sure keep telling yourself that. Tell me how that works out..."**_

_'Who are you? And what do you mean 'tell me how that works out?'_

_**"I'm your inner voice. And you shouldn't lie to yourself..."**_

_'Wait what?'_

_**"Go back to reality."**_

Misty snapped out of her trance and looked Ash. He looked like he had before her little conversation. She smiled at him and he looked like he was going to say something. He opened his mouth and...

"TEACHER!" Ash and Misty jerked their heads and looked in the direction of the door. Both stared at the kid who immediately ran for her seat. Ash looked at her and sighed. "Talk to you later, Mist." Misty sighed and wondered what Ash was going to say. She had guessed it was something stupid like 'the ceiling'.

"Yea we'll talk later." She smiled and ran towards her seat. It wasn't all that far from his. And fortunatly for him, far away from Gary's seat. He took his seat.

**Ash's POV**

I sat next to Drew, Paul, and some boy named Harely. I was content with my seat, except for Harely. Harley was an odd boy. Everyone in school was pretty sure he was gay. May and her friends seem to actually talk to him. Though when they are seen talking to him, most of the time they look disgusted or uncomfortable. I was okay with him. Yeah I thought he was weird as hell, but I had nothing against him _this year._ Drew on the other hand hates Harley.

Drew kept a grudge on Harely ever since last year. Harely was threatening May because he didn't want her to win some pokemon battle they were having. May went crying to us and once Drew saw her, he knew he would hate Harley forever more. Drew had gone up to Harley as soon as May told him, and beaten the shit out of him and a couple of other guys who tried to jump him because they were Harley's friends. Paul and I were there for back up, but Drew didn't seem to need it. All he ended up needing was us to hold his back pack. After Drew finished beating up Harely, all the girls naturally cheered and the boys started 'whooping'. Paul and I shrugged Harley's threats off, but Drew is still pissed about it. He never trusted him again, unlike May. May forgave him as soon as he gave her the 'I am sorry for everything!' act, she falls for it everytime.

Drew and Paul were already sitting down. Both looked disappointed. I took a seat next to Drew. Paul had relunctly gave up his seat to Drew since originally Drew sat next to Harley.

"What up?" I greeted sitting down. Paul looked up and Drew questioned me mentally. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked wiping my cheek with my thumb. I rubbed my palm against the right cheek then rubbed it against the left. Drew smirked.

"No, but stop doing that. You look like an idiot." Drew smirked, then started looking at me. He looked like he was trying to supress a smile. I rolled my eyes. Paul looked up and asked what he was going to ask in the begining.

"What's with the good mood?" Paul quirked and eyebrow and Drew glanced at Misty from the corner of his eye.

"Not like that! That has nothing to do with anything!" I shouted as I waved my hands across my chest frantically. Drew and Paul smirked.

"OK whatever. Anyway Ms. White is here, so shh!" Drew warned as a tall tanned skin lady walked in. She was wearing a gray business suit. I looked down at my paper. I didn't really take any interest in what the anouncements were, so I decided to space out a little bit.

**Normal POV**

Mrs. White began talking about all the annoucments we should "pay attention" to. Ash was drawing all over his notebook and Paul was glancing at the other table every so often. Drew was fiddling with his fingers and flashing his famous smirk to May whenever he caught her staring at him. Of course May blushed everytime. Before the annoucments came on, a tall boy with purple hair, lighter than Paul's, came rushing into the room.

"I'm soooooo SORRY! I was at my locker and I didn't realize the time!" The boy began apologizing. Ms. White, who shrugged and motioned to his seat. As the boy walked towards his seat he continued explaining.

"And May gave me the wrong time when I asked her, so I figured I had plenty of time when I really didn't!" Harley defended pointing at May. Ms. White was about to speak, but Drew beat her to it.

"Oh cut the crap, Harley." Harley looked at Drew with fake shock and hurt. "You were probably just curling your hair, so you could at least TRY to get a girl to _talk _to you." Drew smirked. Harley sent him a glare whilst the whole class burst out laughing.

"Watch it, honey!" Harley hissed, so only Drew could hear. Drew rolled his eyes and began taking down notes he'll need for his test later on. Harley sat down and Ms. White walked towards May's table.

Ms. White spoke quietly to the four girls at the table. First she talk to May and Dawn who were on the right side of the table. After whispering something about a room number, she switched to tell the two girls on the left side of the table. Dawn and Solidad were on the other end of the table.

Annoucements came on then were over. When anoucements were over, the kids usually did their homework, or talked.

May's group was usually doing homework or talking with only their small group. The only reason they did this was because the group next to them, was the girls they hated the most.

Eli and her crew always mingled. They would flirt with any guys they could or wanted to. And they would always try to get Drew's, Paul's, and Ash's attention. And if May, Dawn, or Misty needed help with something, and the guys offered to help, Eli would start something. The guys rarely asked to help, but when they did, the girls would accept it.

Drew watched May as she struggled with her math homework. It was worth a lot of points, so Drew pittied her. Paul watched Dawn struggle with her English homework and smirked as he thought it was soo easy. Ash watched curiously as he saw Misty struggle with her Science homework. Misty couldn't seem to figure out Newton's logic in his laws of gravity. Drew turned towards Paul and Ash. Drew motioned towards Misty's group and ignored Harley's excistence. All the boys nodded and Harley remained dumbfounded. Drew stood up first. Then followed by Paul and Ash. Paul had a scowl on his face and he glared at every other person who looked at him. Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Ash smiled goofily and titled his head towards his right. All three guys walked side by side to Dawn's group. Naturally Drew was the first to speak.

"Need any help? I'm awesome at math." Drew bragged. May looked up and rolled her eyes. She nodded though.

"Sure. I just can't figure out this one." May sighed. She pointed at a problem and Drew nodded.

"Oh that's easy let me show you, this is how you do it..." Drew sat down in the same seat as May. He sat on the edge and May blushed, but continued listening to what Drew was saying.

Ash walked over to Misty and smiled. Misty looked up and and gave Ash a smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes showed struggle and furstration. Ash took a random chair and slipped it between Misty and May.

"Newton based his theories off Galio, so to get his theories, look at this." Ash explained grabbing a worksheet out of Misty's floder. Misty's eyes brightenned.

"Oh! Thanks Ash!" Misty pulled Ash into a tight, but quick hug and then scribbled a bunch of words down. Ash beamed in pride.

Paul walked between Dawn and Solidad. Paul bent down on his knees, to Dawn's level on the table. Dawn looked up curiously at Paul. Paul ignored her look of curiousity and pointed at her paper.

"A coordinated conjunction needs to go there, not a subordinating conjunction." Paul looked back at Dawn with a blank expression. Dawn smiled at him and changed her answer.

"Thank you!" Dawn chirped. "I never would have got that! Can you help me with this one?" Dawn asked. Her smiled dropped and she smiled at him slightly. "Please?" Dawn begged. Paul smirked. He nodded and went on explaining.

Two tables were watching the table with either anger or anger _and_ envy. One table was at the other end of the room, the other was next to them.

Eli's table was one of the tables, they watched in envy and anger. The table had Kim sitting in there. She wasn't one of 'them', so she didn't care that _the_Drew Cartler was sitting with May Maple! She just looked over her work while the three other girls there just glared at the table next to them.

The other table was Gary's. They watched in plain anger. In Gary's table, Brendan, Kenny, Tracey, and Gary sat there. Tracey was the only one there who didn't look over at the table. He wasn't all that intersted. Tracey just continued drawing in his sketch books.

After May's table finished their homework, the bell ran for second period.

Dawn ran out the room and into her next class without stopping at her locker. She took a random seat in the back table. Before class started, she went to her bin.

All the art students had bins in the back for their projects and art supplies. It was like a locker, but for Art only. Everyone had one and Dawn's was near her the people's she was orginally sitting with. Her bin was decorated with pink flowers and baby blue poke-a-dots. Her name was placed in the middle of the bin, slanted with white glitter circling her capital letters, which spelled out her name.

Dawn went back into the room and sat down. Dawn looked to the empty seat next to hers. Someone's books were set down. The person's books were filled with running badges. The badges that you get when you complete a mile in track.

Dawn realized that whoever was going to sit next to her was in the school's track team. She grabbed the edge of the right corner of the notebook. _'Should I open it? I can always wait to see whose going to sit near. Naw... I'll just look for the name. I'm sure the person won't mind.'_

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts. She opened the notebook and looked for a name. She saw a name in the back, but before she got to read it, someone intruppted her.

"What are you doing looking through my stuff?" a voice asked. The voice didn't sound irritated, but Dawn apologized anyways.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know whose it was! I'm sorry, I guess curiousity got the best of me!" Dawn cried franticly. The voice chuckled. Dawn finally turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, curiousity killed the cat, Dee-dee?" the voice, Kenny, asked. Dawn glared at the childish voice. Dawn pouted then when Kenny sat down, she spoke up. Dawn turned away from Kenny.

"Didn't you hear? Stupidity killed the cat, curiousity was framed, therefore I'm safe." Dawn shot back, not bothering to look at Kenny's shocked expression. Dawn smirked in triumph. Then another voice came in. This one she recongized.

"Well played, Troublsome." The voice was Paul's. Paul smirked. "Didn't know your brain was capable of thinking of something like that." Dawn frowned. She turned to Paul and so did Kenny. Kenny scowled and glared at the purple-haired boy.

"Paul! You're impossible!" Dawn pouted. Paul rose an eyebrow and sat across from Dawn. He set down his pencils, pens, markers, etc.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Paul asked. He finally looked at Dawn and then shot a glare at Kenny. Kenny shrunk back in fear. Paul smirked then turned to Dawn for an answer. "Well?" He persisted.

"Well..." Dawn began. "Well, you give me a compliment then you insult me!" Dawn frowned. She stared at Paul and waited for his reply.

"Who ever said he gave you a compliment in the first place?" an annoying voice sneered. The voice continued its banter. "Who can give you a compliment anyways? I mean don't you have to have something good about you to get a compliment?" The voice started laughing along with a few snickers from the classmates who heard. Dawn was at the at the verge of tears. Her eyes were glassy and she was sniffling. Paul glanced at her, then at the source of the voice. The annoying voice was Edna. Paul sighed and was about to speak up, but Kenward beat him to it.

"Oh. I was wondering who's annoying voice it was. Knowing it's you, makes alot of sense now." Paul wanted to high-five Ken for his comment, but that wouldn't be Paul. Paul looked at Edna's angry expression.

"Whatever! Who cares what a nobody says? You and that crybaby would make a perfect couple! A nobody and a nobody! Perfect!" Edna spat. "I just came over to ask Paul if he wanted to sit over with me, instead of with a bunch of nobodies."

"If I want to sit with nobodies, I'll sit with you." Paul growled. He picked up his supplies and moved towards a different table. Edna stood there with her mouth open. The students in the classroom burst out laughing. Dawn smirked and turned to face Kenny.

"Thanks, Kenny!" Dawn smiled. "That was nice of you to stick up for me." Dawn gave Kenny a grateful smile. Kenny blushed lightly.

"Yo-ur we-lc-ome, De-e-dee." Kenny stuttered. Dawn opened her mouth heasitantantly, but then the bell rang.

"Time for class, students." The teacher came out of his office and started clapping his hands to get the student's attention. The teacher, Mr. Nut, went to the front of the room. He stood in front of Paul's table.

"Mr. Nut! Are we going to move to the next step on our project?" A random student shouted.

"Actually, for once in your life, you asked a non-stupid question." The kid rose an eyebrow. "I'm kidding! Jeez I can't joke with you kids, or you call the police!" Mr. Nut chuckled. The class laughed. Paul's table rolled their eyes. Mr. Nut frowned playfully. "Your table, Paul, is the only one who doesn't laugh at my dumb jokes." Paul scoffed and his three other table mates rolled their eyes and turned to face the other way.

"If they were funny, I'd laugh." Paul said simply. Mr. Nut rolled his eyes. He turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you the schedule. Today, we are going let everyone catch up to Paul's table. Because, compared to Paul's table, you guys haven't been doing anything. Tomorrow we will move on to the next step. Then after we complete step three, painting, we will let it dry while having a free day." Mr. Nut explained. Everyone nodded and Paul's table smirked at Mr. Nut's 'compliment'.

Everyone began talking and working. People were shouting across the room saying, "Pass the glue!" to "Ahh! Why'd you throw glue at me?" The class were making mini pinatas, but Paul's table put 5 thick layers of paper-mache already. The rest of the class was barley on their first or second layer, and they needed three layers at least.

"Oh, Paul, can your table go around helping other tables? I have no work for you guys to do, and I don't want you guys to any more ahead than the rest of the class." Mr. Nut asked. He walked over to the table and took each of their projects and either handed them out, or put them in the back. Paul looked at his three other friends.

Paul's table was all full of jocks, including himself. It was David next to him. David was the co-captin of the wrestling team. Next to Ash and Drew, David was a pretty close friend. Since Paul was the captin of the wrestling team, he spends a few hours with David each day or at least every other day. Across from Paul was Deigo. Deigo plays on the hockey team. Paul knows him because he was the captin of the hockey team, too. The last person at Paul's table was Brad, who sat across from David. Paul and Brad knew each other through football. Both played and Paul was the co-captin.

Paul turned towards them and they shrugged. David was the one who anwsered Mr. Nut.

"Alright, we'll help. Who do you want us to help?" David asked. Mr. Nut looked around and sighed. He saw about three people who needed help, but there was four of them. Mr. Nut cupped his chin and contorted his face in thought. Finally Mr. Nut spoke up.

"Alright then. David go help Edna. Deigo, you can help him over there. Brad and Paul, go help Kenny and Dawn." Mr. Nut instructed. David and Deigo nodded and walked towards the the people they're souppose to help. Paul groaned mentally and Brad groaned aloud. Mr. Nut rolled his eyes and walked away to put away some extra supplies.

Paul and Brad walked towards the table relunctly. Dawn and Kenny spotted Paul and Brad coming over. Both exchanged looks of wonderment and confusion. Brad was the one who did all the talking. Paul refused to talk to them at all.

"We have to help you two with your projects, so you people can finish." Brad explained walking towards Kenny and dipping strips of news paper in the batch glue. He started helping Kenny. He motioned to Paul and Paul gave Brad an annoyed look. Brad rolled his eyes and motioned towards Dawn. Paul waked over to Dawn and began helping her without looking at her, nor talking to her. After ten silent mintues, Dawn and Kenny were done. Paul and Brad walked away and went towards David and Deigo. Kenny and Dawn shrugged off the akward moments and their weird behavior.

Dawn and Kenny put their project in the back and started drawing randomly in their notebooks. Kenny and Dawn sat in silence with an occasional smile and blush. Dawn began humming, breaking the silence. Kenny wanted to start a conversation, but Dawn didn't say anything, so he'd have to start it.

"Anything new?" Kenny said. Her glanced up from his drawing to see if Dawn had heard him. Daw looked and smiled cheerfully.

"No nothing yet!" Dawn chirped happily. Kenny was about to speak up, but Dawn aske dhim something first. "How about with you? I know since the dance is coming up, you're thinking of a girl to ask to the dance, right?" Dawn pressed. Kenny blushed, but nodded his head yes. He pushed the blush away and smirked.

"Why are you asking? Wondering if it's you?" Kenny smirked. A light red took over her cheeks. She turned away and Kenny laughed lightly.

"Whatever. It was just a question." Dawn explained. Kenny looked down wit sad big brown eyes. He glanced at Dawn and then back at the floor.

"So you're saying, you would say no if I asked you?" Kenny wondered looking away. Dawn turned and smiled brightly. Kenny was facing away from her. All Dawn could see was the back of his head and his cheek. She grabbed him into a tight hug from the back and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"No, I would say yes!" Dawn exclaimed. Kenny turned to face his date. Kenny lit up. He pulled her close.

"You're perfect." Kenny whispered into Dawn's ear. Dawn blushed and turned bright red when Kenny kissed her on her cheek. The rest of Art class, Kenny and Dawn were flirting and smiling. The rest of the class gagged at the sight. Paul scowled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Paul gagged while clutching his stomach. The table nodded in agreement.

"Same here." David agreed holding his stomach. Brad and Deigo continued laughing and agreeing with Paul and David.

May was still in her second period class. She sighed as she looked ovewr her script she would have to perform for Drama class. She didn't know why she picked Drama as her exploritory class. Her teacher, Mrs. Kattie, handed out scripts and she was going to assign groups randomly, so May didn't know her panthers yet.

"Okay class! Ready to know your groups?" Mrs. Kattie asked. The class mummered in excitment and nodded their head yes. She walked over to Drew's table first.

The table was where Drew, Jason, Mike, and Derek sat. The table was in front between May's and Ealizabeth's table. May sat in her seat anxiousity next to Brendan and across from Justin and Zoey.

"Okay, Drew will be in that group, so stand right there. Jason you're going to be in a different group, so stand here. Mike and Derek, your over there. And you're in different groups, so spread out." Mrs. Kattie ordered. She looked over to Elizabeth's group. She sat with Nikki and Jazmin.

"Can I be in that group?" Elizabeth asked. She pointed towards Drew, so Drew took two large steps to the right, almost as if he were sliding. Mrs. Kattie looked over to where Eli was pointing to. She gave Eli a questioning look. Eli turned red with embrassment and the class erupted in laughter.

"Alrighty then..." Mrs. Kattie saidlooking down at the list of people and groups. "Okay, Elizabeth take your script and go stand by Derek." Elizabeth groaned and stomped towards Derek who took two steps away from her. Eli glared at him and huffed and folded her arms. Mrs. Kattie rolled her eyes.

"Which group are we going to be in?" Nikki asked in her sweet teacher voice. Nikki looked up inoccently. Mrs. Kattie looked through her clipboard.

"You and Jazmin are over there. Nikki by Mike and Jasmin by Jason." Mrs. Kattie walked away and Nikki groaned, but Jasmin shrugged. Nikki walked over to Mike and sat two feet away. Jasmin skipped over to Jason and scooted her seat near him. Jason backed away a little.

After instructing everyone where to go from the first five tables, it was finally May's table's turn.

"Maple's table." Mrs. Kattie smiled. "I hate to split you guys up, but I made the groups like this for a reason." Mrs. Kattie smiled and flipped to the list again. "Brendan, your with Jason." Brendan nodded and jogged towards Jason's group. "Justin and Zoey are both going to be in Mike's group." Zoey and Justin walked towards a small crowd of people including Mike. May stood up and wondered which group she'll be in. "May, you'll be in Derek's group I think. Hold on, let me check first." May lit up. She didn't want to be stuck with Drew.

"Yes!" May whispered to herself . May looked up and frowned when she saw Mrs. Kattie turn the page and nod. Derek's group was on the first page...

"No, my mistake your with Drew's group." Mrs. Kattie corrected. May's eyes fell and Brendan tightened his fist. "Oh my, the bell is about to ring! Everyone get your books ready and don't forget your groups for tomorrow!" Mrs. Kattie called, just in time, too. As soon as she finished speaking a loud ring was heard. The class rushed out into the crowded halls.

_'At least only two more class until lunch... Then I can forget about being with DREW!'_ May thought. She ran out the door and stopped at her locker. She shoved everything in the locker.

**Anyways I am running out of ideas, so I've decided to have the few people who review to give me a shippings (any one from pokemon if I have to I'll get a character(s) to 'pop' in) and I'll dedicate the chapter to them and have the chapter have at least two whatever shipping moments! Same with my other story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**xXFireRoseXx**

**PenguinWarrior88**

**xxicececatxx**

**but this chapter only introduces the character. SORRY! Hope you enjoy it though! ^^**

* * *

_"Yes!" May whispered to herself . May looked up and frowned when she saw Mrs. Kattie turn the page and nod. Derek's group was on the first page..._

_"No, my mistake your with Drew's group." Mrs. Kattie corrected. May's eyes fell and Brendan tightened his fist. "Oh my, the bell is about to ring! Everyone get your books ready and don't forget your groups for tomorrow!" Mrs. Kattie called, just in time, too. As soon as she finished speaking a loud ring was heard. The class rushed out into the crowded halls._

_'At least only two more class until lunch... Then I can forget about being with DREW!' May thought. She ran out the door and stopped at her locker. She shoved everything in the locker._

May grabbed her gym clothes.

"Ahh!" May screamed. She turned around and saw someone an inch away. May grasp her shirt where her heart was suppose to be. "Misty! Dawn! You scared the fuck out of me! What's wrong with you guys?" May gasped. She took deep breaths and finally calmed herself down. Misty and Dawn were laughing at May's surprised expression.

"We always meet you at your locker so we can go to P.E. and Science together. Why is it such a shock now?" Misty teased. May glared at the red head. Dawn started to giggle in the background and May turned her glare to Dawn.

"I was thinking about something about Drama. It sucks! I got stuck in the worst group for the end of the quarter project!" May explained. May continued to complain all the way to gym. After they came into the gym, May stopped complaining and Misty started.

"You think you have it bad? I'm stuck with the densest guy in the world! I have Ash, and his friend, Jovany! The only civilized ones are me and Solidad. I hate this group!" Misty whined. All the girls were changing in the locker room.

"I wish I was at least with Gary and _his _friend, Ricky. Gary would be able to help alot and Ricky is pretty smart, too." Misty went on. By the time May, Misty, and Dawn finished changing, Misty stopped complaining. Misty and May turned to Dawn.

"You haven't complained about Paul, yet... What happened in Art?" May asked . Misty and May leaned in, pressuring Dawn to answer. Dawn blushed.

"Well... Paul and his friend were helping me and Kenny with our projects. And don't say it was romantic because it was totally akward!" Dawn defended, May and Misty nodded.

"Then what happened that is making you so happy?" Misty asked out of curiosity. May nodded, agreeing with her curiosity and persisting on an answer. Dawn blushed and muttered something inadiouable. May and Misty exchanged questioning looks. "What?" Misty asked.

"I said," Dawn began. She took a deep breath and continued. "Kenny asked me to the dance and I said yes." Dawn clarified. May squealed and then both her and Misty pulled Dawn into a tight hug.

"And then Troublesome and the annoying boy toy acted all lovey dovey and we threw up." A voice sneered. Dawn turned around and glared at the voice's owner. The owner was none other than Paul. Paul was standing on the side of Drew and Ash was on the other side of Drew. Next to Paul was Diego and David, who were smirking and Dawn's glare. Brad, Mike and Derek stood behind Paul snickering. Drew and Ash were standing in front of Jason ansd Jovany. May and Misty turned to glare at the snickering and smirking boys. The snickering boys stopped, but continued to smirk.

"At least she's going with someone!" May fumed. "Who are you going with? Your sister?" May smirked. Two guys turned red and looked down at their shoes. "Exactly." May smirked. Drew glared at May and decided to step in.

"Like you should be talking." Drew scowled. "Who is stupid enough to ask you?" Drew continued. "Someone blind and desperate." Drew sneered. All the guys looked and May before laughing. Some high-fived Drew. Ash stood to the side and looked and his feet not wanting to get May madder. May blinked away a few tears, but held her strong glare.

"Oh whatever!" May scowled. "I'd rather be at the dance with the stupidest guy in the world than the most arrogant, and concided bastard in the universe!" May retorted.

"Whatever. You just wish I'd go with you!" Drew growled. May glared and took two steps forward.

"I will never go to the dance with you! I am not one of those slutty desperate whores who are fucking stalkers! I hate fake assholes!" May yelled in Drew's face before walking away to the other side of the gym. Drew blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. The guys surrounding him started to talk about May and started glaring in her direction.

"She should know her place, man" Jason said looking towards May's direction.

"Yeah, you shouldn't let her talk to you that way." David agreed. Drew shrugged them off.

"Yeah. Whatever." Drew replied not seeming to be able to take her eyes off Misty, Dawn, and May. Within a few minutes, everyone was out and walking and talking through out the gym. Just before Drew and Ash and Paul walked over to Misty's group, the coach yelled out.

"Squad lines!" Coach Barner yelled, getting all the students attention. Everyone immediately ran to the assigned place to sit. Everyone always sat. The only exceptions were Drew, Paul, Ash, and all the cheerleaders. The boys sat in one end of the gym by alphabetical order and the girls sat in the other side of the gym in their birthday order. The bleachers were for the students who did exceptional work or were injured and got out of gym class.

"Okay! Today we are starting with a game of doge ball!" Coach Lisa called. There were lots of groans from the girls' side and a lot of cheers from the boys. "Oh deal with it! Anyway, as I was saying, it'll be boys vs girls and the winner will decide another boys vs girls, or choose teams." Coach Lisa explained.

Everyone got up and some people ran towards the equitmant shed to set the game up. None of the girls were as pumped or as excited as May and Dawn were. May had planned every move for this game. She was ready to play and knew what her goal was. Dawn had it planned out too. Misty was pumped only a little bit because she'd be able to hit people.

The other side was ready and so were the girls, so the coach blew the whistle and the game began.

May ran up to the boundary line and snatched a ball out off of the floor. Dawn pushed a boy down and threw the ball she acquired as hard as she could. May found her target and gave it her hardest throw. She looked up at the target and saw she missed. After she dodged one or balls heading towards her, she threw one more ball and it hit her target.

Drew fell to his knees. "Damn it!" he swore. May was on the opposite side and was covered by a few people, so he failed to see her smirking.

Dawn was smirking and staring at her target right across from May. Paul was cursing silently. He walked to the bench where all the people went when they got out. Drew came and sat next to him. May and Dawn continued throwing balls at all of Drew's and Paul's friends. Soon all of the boys were out except for Ash, Jason, and Brendan. On the other side of the gym were the girls. The girls had only four people left. May and Dawn were still standing with balls in their hands. Elizabeth and Nicole were in the back and the only reason they were still in the game because no guy dared to hit the head cheerleader and the co-captain.

Jason threw a ball at May, but she easily dodged. Dawn copied May when Ash threw the ball. Brendan, Ash, and Jason agreed they needed to get at least one girl more to tie. Brendan volenteered to hit the cheerleaders. He looked at May and threw the ball crooked. So instead of May being out, Nicole ended being out. Nicole glared at Brendan.

"You'll regret doing that." Nicole threatened. May and Dawn were not losing to boys, so she needed to get one of them out. She looked at the three, but before she throw the ball, Elizabeth stepped over the line 'accidently'. With only a few seconds left in the game, they'd lose. May looked over to Dawn and both threw the ball at the boy of their choice. With that one throw, May got Jason out, and Dawn hit Brendan. Ash was the only one standing when the buzzer ran and the game was over.

"Alright. Close game, but the girls won!" Coach Lisa announced. Most of the girls cheered, but some just glared at the guys who got them out. "So girls, which is it? Boys versus Girls, or teams?" C. Lisa asked.

The girls voted and the choice was teams. Coach Lisa nodded. "Alright! Choose teams of six and get ready to play one last game of dodge ball." Coach Barner shouted.

"Naturally we're going to be with Drew's group." Elizabeth said. She teamed up with Jackie and Edna. Edna nodded and walked towards Ash, Drew, and Paul. Jackie and Elizabeth followed her. Before they reached the boys, they walked away towards May's group.

"Where are they going?" Elizabeth screeched. Edna glared over to the group. Jackie clenched her fists and glared straight at Misty.

"Are they like blind?" Edna asked in her airhead voice. "We're like over here!" She yelled. Paul's group ignored her, but Gary's group didn't. Gary, Brendan, and Kenny walked over to them.

"Hey, our original group split. Wanna be with us?" Gary asked. He leaned over to Jackie. "We don't bite." Gary teased. Kenny looked back once or twice before facing the three girls he was going to pair up with.

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever." Elizabeth pouted. Gary smirked and slid next to Jackie.

Drew walked over to May. May gave him a glare anyone would run away from, but Drew kept walking towards her. Paul followed behind and Dawn turned around and ignored the fact he was alive. Ash walked over and Misty waved and Ash waved back.

"Wanna team up since your boy toys are teamed up with the sluts over there?" Drew asked. May glared in Drew's direction and turned around. She put her back to him and walked away to talk to Ash and Misty. Dawn turned to Drew.

"We would team up with you, but we would still need one more person." Dawn told him. Drew counted in his head.

"No we wouldn't. You have three people, May, Misty, and you. We have three, too: Ash, me, and Paul." Drew argued. Dawn gave him a questioning look.

"Who's Paul?" Dawn asked. Drew nodded his head and understood. Dawn turned around and looked around. "I don't see anyone." Paul growled lowly and Dawn's last statement.

"Then you're fucking blind. Get some glasses, or don't be acting... oops. I forgot, you're not acting." Paul smirked. He went to sit down and only stood up when the coach yelled the teams. Everything was set up and the game was about to begin.

*DODGE BALL GAME*

"Ow!"

"Hey! I'm on your team!"

"What was that for?"

"Fuck you!"

"Language, kids!"  
"Winner! Dawn's team!"

*END*

May and Misty walked together to their lockers. Dawn went ahead of them trying to avoid Paul. May and Misty finally came to their lockers.

"What's up with Dawn?" May questioned. "She's usually all over Paul, trying to get him to be nicer." May argued. Misty shrugged

"Maybe Paul was being mean to her... You know like Drew was to you. She's acting like you." Misty pointed out. May picked up her books and sighed.

"Drew's an asshole. You heard what he said. I always thought he just liked teasing me and he only meant one or two things, but he's acting like a jerk." May retorted. "If he's gonna be a bastard, I'm going to ignore him. It's better for me." May sighed. Misty looked up at May with sympathy.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Any chance you'll forgive him or something?" Misty asked.

"Didn't you see him? You heard him and you saw me! That asshole almost had me crying! I never will let him do that to me again." May slammed her locker door and glared at the science notebook she held in her hands. Misty sighed.

"Okay, but for some reason I think you'll find it in your heart to forgive him. Same with Dawn." Misty sighed before closing her locker and walking away with May. May finally turned into Science class and Misty walked down towards the bathrooms.

"I'll go in a bit." Misty called. May nodded.

"I'll cover for you in case." She said before walking in the class room.

Dawn ran towards the room. '_I have Science in a minute. Damn! I have it with Paul... At least May and Misty are with me.' _Dawn thought. She turned the corner and stopped, so she could walk in the classroom.

"Hey, Dawn! Over here." May called. Dawn walked over and smiled.

"Hey." Dawn looked around. "Where's Misty?" Dawn asked. May pointed behind them at the wall.

"She went to the bathroom." May answered. Just then Misty came rushing in. "There she is." May pointed towards the door.

"Hey. What's up Dawn?" Misty asked while she sat down. Dawn smiled and May glared at the door for a minute. Dawn turned and glared at the door before answering Misty.

"The sky." She joked. Misty rolled her eyes in a playful way. May laughed a little.

"Haha. So funny." Misty sarcastically said. Dawn and May joked around for a couple seconds while Misty called them childish. "Wow. That was so mature." Misty said right before Drew and Paul walked over. Dawn turned around, but didn't glare. May ignored they even came. "Damn." Misty sighed.

"Hi, Drew." Dawn smiled while waving to him. May gave her a puzzled look and whispered something to Misty. Misty rolled her eyes and whispered back something that May didn't like because then pouted.

"Hey Paul." May smiled. Dawn looked over to May and mouthed the word _who?_. May rolled her eyes. "Paul. The guy who is standing there." May said.

"No. The only guy here is Drew." Dawn argued pointing to Drew. May looked at Dawn and pointed at Paul.

"No, because the only guy in this entire school named Drew is an egoistic bastard with no fucken life. He isn't even in this room, fortunately. Paul here is the only boy near our table." May concluded. Drew looked at May' direction with hurt in his eyes, but because he's _soo_ popular, he glared at her. Dawn shook her head.

"NO! Paul is an emo, anti-social dick. He doesn't even go to this school, and if he did, I've never seen him." Dawn finished. Paul's scowl softened at her words, but Dawn didn't notice. May sighed.

"Fine Dawn. Believe what you want. I know what I know." May finished. Dawn smiled.

"OK. So Drew, Paul, what are you doing here?" Misty asked, getting tired of May and Dawn's denial. Drew looked over to Paul and shrugged.

"Well we came over just because, but we can see I'm not wanted by that thing over there." Drew scowled. May looked at her nails. She grabbed her notebook and looked at the cover. Drew looked at her curiously. May slammed her notebook face down and sighed.

"Actually we came to tell you there's a new girl named Leaf over there." Paul replied. Misty and May looked over to the door. There stood a girl with waist length hair and a purple t-shirt with skinny jeans. She smiled and waved over at Misty.

"Hey there's a new girl." Dawn smiled, waving to Leaf. "Umm.. doesn't anyone know her name?" Dawn asked. Misty and May looked at her. Misty gave her the 'Really?' look. Dawn looked up with an innocent look.

"I'm going to say hi to the new girl, _Leaf._" Misty got up. "Anyone coming with?" Misty asked before leaving. May and Dawn nodded, while Paul and Drew shrugged. Misty walked over to the new girl while the four others followed.

"Hey. I'm May and this is Misty, Dawn. Behind us is Paul." May introduced while pointing to the people when she said their names. Leaf gave May a nod and introduced herself.

"So... Who's he?" Leaf asked pointing to Drew. Misty sighed.

"His name is Drew and May didn't introduce him because she's pretending he doesn't exist since he got her really pissed off. Dawn is pretending Paul doesn't go to this school and both are in major denial." Misty explained. Leaf nodded and turned around.

"Umm... Can anyone tell me the name of that cutie back there?" Leaf asked pointing towards the back. Dawn glared at Leaf momentarily.

"The cutie back their is _my _date to the dance. His name is Kenny." Dawn spoke through her clenched teeth. Leaf laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, not the kid on the right." Leaf pointed to the boy next to Kenny. "Him." Misty didn't feel anything, but she still didn't like Leaf calling him a cutie.

"Actually, I was hoping he'd ask _me_ to the dance." Misty faked a smile. Leaf sighed.

"Okay, but it is his decision and if he hasn't asked you yet, I still have a chance." Leaf smiled. "But, if you tell me any hints he's left you, I can help you figure out how much he's into you." Leaf offered.

"Um... He's always flirting with me, and asking to be my parnther. All my friends think he's into me, and will ask me out." Misty listed thinking of other things Gary has done. Leaf nodded. She thought for a minute before answering.

"I think he might ask you out by the end of tomorrow. If he doesn't, move on or ask him out yourself." Leaf concluded. Misty nodded and took in her words.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks." Misty replied. Leaf smiled. May and Dawn followed the conversation and so did Drew and Paul.

"No problem, so you want to go over there and introduce me?" Leaf asked. Misty nodded.

"Sure. Come on Dawn, May." Misty said while walking towards the guys in the back.

"If Ash were here, we'd have to calm him down and cheer him up." Drew realized. Paul nodded.

"Yeah. Dude we need to talk, so we're gonna get our lunch and meet in our usual place." Paul told Drew. Drew nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell Ash and tell no one, so we can be alone without crazy fan girl, or obsessed stalkers." Drew said before walking off with his black notebook. Paul nodded and went back to sit down at his table Drew and him cleared for themselves.

Drew walked up to Ms. Fogarty's desk. "Can I go and give this notebook to Ash in History Class?" Drew asked his teacher. Ms. Fogarty nodded and handed him the hall pass.

"Just don't intruppt Mr. Nerisbach's class, and hurry up my lesson will begin in a mintue." Ms. Fogarty called after Drew left.

Drew walked straight to History Class. When he entered he glared at Brendan and Harley, ignored Elizabeth and her cheerleader friend, Jessica, waved to Jason, and smiled at Zoey before spotting Ash in the back talking to Tracey. Mr. Nerisbach looked up from the board.

"What do you need Mr. Cartler?" Mr. Nerisbach asked. Drew looked over to the teacher and held up the notebook.

"Just came to give this to Ash, Mr. N." Drew replied. Mr. N nodded and pointed to the back.

"Well there he is. Don't be long because my class will begin in a moment." Mr. N told Drew before returning to the board. Drew nodded and walked over to Ash. Ash looked up to see Drew there.

"Hey Drew. What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Drew held up the notebook.

"I came to tell you that get your lunch after this class and meet me and Paul at our usual place. Don't tell anyone and give me back my notebook when we meet up after this class, okay?" Drew whispered, so Tracey wouldn't hear. Ash nodded and took the notebook.

"I won't tell anyone. And I won't forget your notebook." Ash answered. Drew nodded.

"Okay. I got to go. Both Ms. Fogarty and Mr. N said to be back quickly." Drew explained before walking away. Ash looked away and continued talking to Tracey.

Once Drew returned to the class, Ms Fogarty stood up. Drew went over to Paul and asked him if he'd miss anything. Paul nodded.

"Nothing much just Gary drooling over the new girl and Misty being completely oblivious to it." Paul shrugged. Drew nodded and looked up to the front room when Ms. Fogarty clapped her hands together.

"Okay now that you've all met Leaf, our new student, sit down, so we can begin class." Ms. Fogarty called. "Today we are going to begin class by discussing the life cycle of the Great White Shark." Ms. Forgarty began.

The class went on while Science class learned about the shark and Ash learned about the Great Depression.

Drew and Paul glanced over at Gary every so often to find him staring at Leaf, but when Misty looked over he flashed one of those smiles at her.

While Ash was in History, he couldn't help but notice Brendan ogling Elizabeth. Ash felt bad for Drew and disgusted that Brendan might actually like that slut.

"This is so disgusting."Ash whispered to himself. Ash hated History because not only did he have to put up with Elizabeth and Brendan, but Jessica always blows at least one air kiss to him every class. Tracey refused to talk or pass notes while the teacher talked and Jason was across the room, so Ash was usually bored out of his mind. Since Jason was so far, people could and would read any notes Ash passed to Jason or Jason passed to Ash.

"Hey Ash." Tracey whispered poking him. Ash looked next to him and mouthed _'what'_. Tracey handed him a folded piece of paper with the words _'to: Ash'_ written on it. "From Jessica and Elizabeth, I think." Tracey whispered before returning to his notes and text book.

Ash stared at the note before opening it. He put the note under his notebook and read it.

_wanna hav lunch wit me+jess? jason_

_is comin bt dnt 4get 2 bring_

_^^drewsie^^ nd paulie! ;)_

_-Eli_

_(aka drewsie's_

_future gf nd date 2 dha_

_dance)_

Ash shuddered at Elizabeth's messed up world. Drew would never go out with her. Ash walked over to the trash to throw away the note. Elizabeth glared at him. Ash ripped a small piece of paper from his notebook and wrote back to Elizabeth.

_**No i cnt hav lunch wit u nd jessica**_

_**drew nd paul cnt either**_

_**hav fun wit jason**_

_**- ash**_

Ash folded the note back up and tossed it to Jessica. Jessica passed the note to Elizabeth and Ash held back a laugh at Elizabeth's reaction to his reply. She scribbled something on the back of the paper. Ash wrote down some more notes and then again he received a note. Right under his own response was Elizabeth's response, and again he shuddered at what she called herself.

_**No i cnt hav lunch wit u nd jessica**_

_**drew nd paul cnt either**_

_**hav fun wit jason**_

_**- ash**_

_where r u guys eating?_

_we cn meet u guyz_

_there we dnt_

_mind switching tables+ im_

_sure paulie nd drewsie wnt_

_mind dee extra pplz_

_-drewsie's_

_future gf nd date 2 dha_

_dance_

Ash groaned softly. He thought of what to say so she'd leave him alone. He could give her a fake place. He could also avoid her for lunch, or he could tell her to leave him alone. Ash finally decided to scrible something down before the class ended.

_**we R eating someplace we**_

_**dnt need sum1 wit**_

_**us wen we eat so juz enjoy lunch**_

_**wit jason nd stop asking to eat wit us!**_

_**- Ash**_

_**(aka **__**DREW**__**'S best friend and **_

_**PAUL**__**'S best friend)**_

Ash underlined and capitalized Drew's and Paul's name hoping she'd get the hint and stop calling them Paulie and Drewsie. Ash looked up and the time and saw there were only two minutes left. Ash told Jason to give it to Elizabeth after class was over and he was out of the classroom, so she'd be stalled for a minute or two.

Ash thought this would give him and his two friends an extra mintue to make a run for it in case she stalks them, so she can sit with them. Elizabeth kept looking back at Ash. Ash caught her looking back and mouthed "Jason has it."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and Jason smirked holding up the note. Elizabeth glared at him and mouthed the words, "Give it." Jason just laughed and put the note in his pocket. Ash gathered his books together and then the bell rang. Ash raced out of the classroom.

"No homework tonight." Was all Ash heard Mr. N say before leaving. Ash was finally at his locker.

Drew and Paul came up to Ash and put away their books since their lockers were next to each other

"Hey Ash." Drew said. Ash slammed his locker and decided to tell Drew about Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth kept asking me in History if she could sit with us in lunch, so I got Jason to stall her so we could get to our spot before in case Elizabeth stalked us." Ash explained quickly in one breath. Drew and Paul looked at each other before replying.

"Let's go!" Drew said before pushing Ash and Paul into the direction of the cafeteria. Drew and Ash got into the lunch line and Paul was waiting for them to get their lunch.

The lunch room was practically empty. Paul had his lunch and Drew was paying for his, but Ash was still choosing his. Paul scowled and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ash! They'll be here any minute!" Drew yelled. Ash looked at the door and picked up his last item then went out the back door. "Thank you!" Drew said running out after Paul and Ash.

The guys went through a couple doors and stayed in a closet like room until the bell rang for lunch because they knew that the lunch lady doesn't serve food to anyone who isn't in the lunchroom by the bell. (Their school is strict on lunch rules.) Finally the boys walked out. Ash came out first and Paul followed to scare anyone who didn't go to lunch and is standing in their way. Drew walked out last and all of them were going to the one place no one in the school knows about, but them and one janitor.

"Drew!" A cheery voice called. Drew, Paul, and Ash stopped in their tracks.

"Damn." They swore in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is dedicated to:**

**xXFireRoseXx**

**PenguinWarrior88**

**xxicececatxx**

**again since the last chapter didn't have any Oldrivalshipping in it.**

_The guys went through a couple doors and stayed in a closet like room until the bell rang for lunch because they knew that the lunch lady doesn't serve food to anyone who isn't in the lunchroom by the bell. (Their school is strict on lunch rules.) Finally the boys walked out. Ash came out first and Paul followed to scare anyone who didn't go to lunch and is standing in their way. Drew walked out last and all of them were going to the one place no one in the school knows about, but them and one janitor._

_"Drew!" A cheery voice called. Drew, Paul, and Ash stopped in their tracks._

_"Damn." They swore in unison._

Leaf and May met up after class. May walked to Leaf's locker and both waited there until Misty and Dawn came along. Misty and Dawn didn't take all that long, but May and Leaf were very impatient.

"Hey!" Misty called as she and Dawn turned the corner. May and Leaf bolted from their lockers to Dawn and Misty. May pulled Misty and Leaf was dragging Dawn. "We can tell you guys missed us." Misty laughed. May's stomach growled.

"Yeah we missed you and we're _starving_." May said blushing slightly at her stomach. Dawn giggled and Leaf pointed at the door.

"The lunchroom!" Leaf smiled. "Let's go eat!" May and Misty stopped to read a sign on the board outside the lunch room. Leaf stopped to read.

"Oh my God!" Leaf squealed while grabbing the paper. "I love the talent show. Are you guys entering?" Leaf asked turning to the three girls. Dawn shook her head.

"Nope. We never do and anyways it'll be pointless. Elizabeth and her team of sluts always win the contest." Dawn moped.

"Maybe we could enter this year for Leaf." May suggested. Misty and Dawn thought about it.

"I guess." Misty said uncertain. Dawn wondered about something.

"Okay, but what exactly are we suppose to do for a talent?" Dawn asked.

Leaf decided to speak up, but before she could, the bell rang.

"Damn. No lunch for us." Dawn whined forgetting about her question. Misty held her stomach. Leaf sighed.

"Stupid paper." May blamed. Dawn looked over at the other side of the lunch room.

"Hey Gary is coming out of the lunch room with food!" Dawn cheered. Misty and Leaf looked up and across the hall. Gary turned and smirked.

"Hey ladies." Gary greeted. He walked over and stood next to Leaf. Leaf blushed a little and Misty slid over near him. "I have enough food for only two, so Leaf care to join me?" Gary asked moving the plate up to her face. Leaf's mouth watered a little and so did Gary's, but it wasn't because of the food. After missing breakfast she was famished.

"Um... thanks, but I rather stay with my new friends." Leaf nodded. Gary smiled and began to walk away. Misty looked at her then Gary's retreating figure.

"Hey Gary!" Misty called. Gary turned around to face her. "Leaf changed her mind. Dawn, May and I are going to finished our project anyways." Misty lied slightly pushing Leaf towards Gary. Leaf walked towards Gary, but turned around to mouth '_Are you sure_'. Misty nodded and motioned her to go on. "He likes you more, so give it a shot." Misty whispered to Leaf, so Gary couldn't hear. Leaf nodded.

"Thanks." Leaf said right before skipping off with Gary. Dawn and May put their hands on her shoulder. Misty sighed.

"That was nice of you. Even though you liked him, you let her have a chance." May told Misty. Dawn nodded in agreement. Both took their hands off her and pulled her towards the Art room. "Might as well work on plans for our project since we aren't in the same class." May suggested. Misty nodded.

"Yeah come on." Misty agreed dragging Dawn. Dawn stopped and turned around. "Why'd you stop?" May stopped to see what was happening. Dawn pointed to the closet on the right.

"Drew, Paul, and Ash." Dawn said. Misty and May looked back ran towards them. "Drew!" Dawn called. The guys didn't turn around, they just stopped. "Hello?" Dawn poked Ash and Drew. Finally Paul turned around.

"Get lost Troublesome!" he yelled. He turned around and began walking away. Dawn looked at her feet. Misty came up to them and stopped them. "Move." Paul stated. Misty shook her head.

"No. Not until you apologize to Dawn." Misty replied. Paul groaned.

"Why should I?" Paul questioned trying to get Misty out of his way. Misty blocked him every time. "She should apologize to me for being in my way!" he argued.

"Because she just came up to you guys because we didn't get our lunch and she was hungry. She didn't even talk to you!" Misty yelled. "Oh and here's your apology: We're so sorry that we thought you guys were actually nice. Pardon us for not thinking for that brief moment." Misty said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We can share with you guys our food." Drew stepped in. He grabbed his tray and emptied it on Ash's tray. Then he took some of his and Ash's food and put it on the tray. "Here May. That should be enough for you and Misty. I can share with Ash." Drew handed May the tray. Paul groaned and dumped his food on his salad plate.

"Here Troublesome." Paul gave her the empty tray then added goldfish crackers and a pizza slice. "I'm good with salad and milk." Paul grunted. Dawn smiled.

"Thanks." Dawn, Misty, and May replied to the food.

May gave a quick glance at Misty and Dawn. Dawn blushed and Misty shrugged. May stepped forward and so did Misty. Dawn hesitated, but went up to Paul. Misty went to Ash and May to Drew. May gave Drew a quick peck on the cheek then skipped away. Drew blushed slightly before pushing it back. Misty did the same and Ash turned crimson red and had trouble hiding it. Paul looked at Dawn.

"I would kiss you but I'm going to the dance with Kenny." Dawn whispered, so only Paul could hear. Dawn grabbed Paul into a tight hug, then walked away towards the Art room. Paul pushed back his blush. Drew stared at them leaving.

"Okay let's go now because we have a lot to talk about." Drew said walking into the janitor's closet.

In this closet the janitor Gus, keeps his things. Since Gus and Drew were close because of his mom, Gus told Drew about a little room connected to this closet. Gus always kept his cart of supplies he never used in front of the entrance. Drew pushed the cart to the side and opened the small door leading to the other room. Paul walked in and sat on his rolling chair near his desk. Ash jumped on his beanbag after placing the food on the center table next to Paul's plate. Drew clasped on to his massage chair and sank in the seat to relax.

As soon as Drew told Paul and Ash about the place, they began putting everything in it. From Paul's desk, to Drew's massage chair. Ash brought a few video games and the boys had their extra phone chargers for their phones in there. Paul built the desk himself and Drew assembled his massage chair during a free period.

"Okay. Let's start with Misty likes Gary." Drew began to talk. Ash looked up.

"What?" Ash asked. Drew sighed and thought the best thing for Ash was the truth.

"It's kind of obvious since she's always caring about what he says. Plus during Science she told Leaf the new girl that she was hoping that Gary would ask her out for the dance." Drew continued. Drew gave Ash a sympathetic smile, but Ash looked down.

"Oh. Well I got something to tell you guys. It's disgusting." Ash tried to lighten his mood. Paul looked up. "During History, Brendan kept staring at Elizabeth." Ash said. Drew rolled his eyes.

"So?" Paul asked. Ash rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his hamburger. Ash swallowed then continued.

"He wasn't just staring as in looking, but he looked like he was in love with her!" Ash said. Drew and Paul's faces contorted with disgust. "Wait there's more." Ash continued. "Brendan is the guy who May wants to go to the dance with." Ash explained. Drew looked down and Paul gave him a sympathetic look.

"What happened to us?" Paul asked after a silent five minutes. Drew and Ash looked up at him with question.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked throwing away his apple core and other trash. Paul pointed to the two pictures they had taped in the center of other family pictures they'd brought in. Drew looked at it and Ash was lost. "I still don't get it." Drew said.

"We never let anything or anyone bring us down, especially girls, so how come these three girls are different?" Paul asked. Ash and Drew finally understood.

"Yeah. That's funny how we changed from those three guys in that picture, to those. I mean in the first picture, it just us three and none of us are smiling or smirking, or anything. Then in that picture, Drew is looking happier than ever with May leaning against his shoulder." Ash concluded pointing specifically at Drew and May.

"And we can't forget about you Ash. You went from no smile to a goofy grin on your face and your arm is around Misty's shoulder." Paul continued. Drew looked up and started laughing. They both turned to him.

"Even Paul is at least smirking while having Dawn on his back. I remember how she ended up their, too. Dawn looked like she was about to collapse and then asked me for a piggy back ride and when I refused, Paul offered. Dawn was blushing red as Hell when you offered." Drew chuckled. Ash started laughing and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Paul muttered looking at the photo of him, Dawn, Reggie, and Maylene.

"The one thing I want to know is how can these three girls change us? Especially with Misty always hitting Ash, and Dawn being troublesome when she's with Paul, and May being annoying and a total klutz." Drew took down the picture and looked at it for a few minutes before giving it to Paul. Paul did the same thing then handed it to Ash. Once Ash had a look at it he put it back on the board.

"I don't know." Paul said. "But I do know one thing for sure." Paul started. Drew looked up.

"And what would that be?" Drew asked getting up from his seat. Paul pinned a new picture up on the board and sighed while getting up from his seat.

"I do NOT like being like this! No girl should be able to do this to me." Paul stated irritated. Ash laughed.

"You think we enjoy it?" Ash asked as he stood up and threw away his trash. He threw a bag of chips on the desk.

"Hey when did we take that picture?" Drew asked looking at the newest picture on their wall. Paul shrugged.

"Just found it yesterday." Paul replied. Ash took a closer look at it.

"Hey! Wasn't this taken last week?" Ash realized. "It was when we went to that fair." Drew looked at it and Paul grabbed it from the board.

"Yeah. May has the bear Drew won and Troublesome has the necklace I bought her." Paul inquired. Ash looked at the back.

"Here's where we autographed it. Remember? Mist pretended to be a star and we all ended up signing the picture?" Ash said. Drew nodded and took the photo and put it up again.

"Whatever. Let's go. Lunch has been over." Drew said pointing at the watch around his wrist. Paul looked at clock on their wall.

"Huh. We're missing sixth period." Paul shrugged. "Let's stay here until it's over, or we'll have to explain to teacher why we weren't there." Paul suggested.

"Yeah. I mean all we're missing is History, and Ash is just missing Science." Drew commented. Paul nodded.

"Yeah. Plus I can tell you what we do in History and you can tell me about Science." Ash said sitting back down. "Nothing important anyways, and there's no homework."

"Yup and we have no Science homework either." Paul replied grabbing an old scrapbook they made. Drew smirked.

"I remember when we were making that." Drew smirked looking at Paul. Paul glared at Drew and Ash smiled.

"Oh yeah. After Reggie made fun of Paul and Dawn, we went up to his room before he killed his brother and we started putting all the pictures together." Ash remembered. Drew nodded.

"Yeah. Then after we finished with Paul's pictures, we each took it home to add our own photos." Drew added. Paul nodded and returned to look at the homemade book.

"Argh! This is too hard to do without your actual group." May complained.

"Tell me about it. Solidad and Ash have both parts of the apartment agreement, so I can't do anything." Misty sighed. Dawn looked down at her Art project.

"This is almost done. Too bad I can't get it finished. I hate painting!" Dawn mumbled. Misty put her work aside, May copied.

"Since we can't do this, let's talk about something else." May sighed. She'd given up trying to practice without her group.

"Like?" Dawn asked while washing her hands to be rid of all the paint and glue.

"What about our act? For the talent show I mean." Misty asked. May nodded and brought out notebook paper.

"Okay. What should we do?" May asked preparing to write down suggestion.

"I don't know, but I just want to show off Elizabeth." Dawn said with fire in her eyes. Misty laughed.

"Me too!" Misty smiled. May had an invisible light bulb go on.

"I know what to do to show off Elizabeth!" May shouted. Misty and Dawn looked intrigued.

"Go on." Misty and Dawn said in unison.

"OK. You know how Elizabeth and her team always sing and dance?" May asked. Misty and Dawn only nodded. "So we perform our songs." May concluded.

"What?" Dawn asked. Misty just looked at May like she was crazy.

"Those songs are our own personal songs not ready to be heard by anyone." Misty said.

"I know, but we could win easy. And if Leaf can play an instrument we're good. I mean Misty can play drums, Dawn on keyboard, me on guitar, Leaf on whatever she can play, and then all we need is someone to sing." May said. Misty and Dawn sighed.

"Fine. On one condition. First we get copyrights on our songs. I don't trust anyone here." Misty said paranoid. "Second we all sing our own songs, so we each sing once. Lastly, we don't announce we wrote them to anyone, but Leaf if she agrees." Misty finished. Dawn nodded.

"OK. Deal." May said.

"Now we just need to run it by Leaf." Misty said. Dawn held up her cellphone.

"Already done." Dawn smiled. Just then her phone rang. "It's a text message from Leaf." Dawn said. Dawn read the message aloud. "I think that's an awesome idea. I can play the small instruments like harmonica and tambourine, but please don't make me song! " Dawn finished. Misty and May nodded.

"Okay text her back what we're singing, and let's go. Lunch is about to be over." May said standing up.

May and Misty were writing down notes in History Class. Dawn and Leaf were seating across from them passing notes about the dance. Misty was busy working on a drawing since she finished taking down the notes. Jovany and Ricky sat right behind Misty and May. Jovany tapped on Misty's shoulder.

"Psst!" Jovany whispered. Misty looked back at him.

"What?" Misty hissed. She was getting irritated since she's been trying to finish this drawing all day. Jovany held up a note.

"Jeez. All I wanted to tell you was can you give this to Leaf." Jovany whispered putting his hands up in defense. Misty sighed and snatched the note from his hands. Jovany turned around while Misty tossed it to Leaf. Leaf looked up at her.

"Me?" Leaf asked quietly. Misty nodded before returning to her drawing.

Leaf opened the note and Dawn read it with her out of the corner of her eye.

_To: Leaf 4rm: Gary Oak_

_There's a dance happening on this very land,_

_And every girl will cum wit their date in hand,_

_Wen I open that gate,_

_Can I count on you 2 be my date?_

Leaf looked at Dawn and bit her lip, so she wouldn't scream or squeal. Dawn clapped her hands together quietly.

"Write back!" Dawn whispered holding out her pen. Leaf nodded and took it from her to write her answer. Leaf scribbled down something and showed it to Dawn so she could see her answer.

_To: Leaf 4rm: Gary Oak_

_There's a dance happening on this very land,_

_And every girl will cum wit their date in hand,_

_Wen I open that gate,_

_Can I count on you 2 be my date?_

_To: Gary Oak_

_I never met a guy like u_

_I am really glad im not blue_

_becuz ill be at the dance wit u!_

_-ur date (Leaf)_

Dawn smiled and nodded in her approval, Leaf folded the note back up. She stood up and passed the note to Jovany.

"Can you give this to Gary since he's in another class?" Leaf asked slipping the note under his notebook. Jovany nodded and took the note into his hand before sliding it into his pocket. "Thanks." Leaf whispered before going back into her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dawn smiled and nodded in her approval, Leaf folded the note back up. She stood up and passed the note to Jovany._

_"Can you give this to Gary since he's in another class?" Leaf asked slipping the note under his notebook. Jovany nodded and took the note into his hand before sliding it into his pocket. "Thanks." Leaf whispered before going back into her seat._

Misty finally finished her drawing and then the bell rang.

"Hey Leaf. So who was the note from?" Misty asked. May looked up and Dawn squealed.

"What note?" May asked. Misty pointed to Leaf's hand and Leaf held her hand up to show it she didn't have it anymore.

"I remembered what the note said, but I don't have it anymore. I'll tell you what the note said so you two can hear." Leaf said. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. To Leaf, from Gary Oak. There's a dance happening on this very land, and every girl will come with their date in hand. When I open that gate, can I count on you to be my date?" Leaf finished. May squealed and jumped up and down. Misty smiled.

"Congrats, looks like you get to go with who you wanted to go with." Misty said. Leaf nodded. Dawn and May smiled.

"Yeah and hopefully a great guy asks you." Leaf smiled getting her hug from Misty. Misty smiled at her.

"Hey there's Ash and Drew and Paul! That's funny they weren't here during class." Dawn pointed out. May nodded. Misty and Leaf broke apart from their hug to view the three boys.

"Yeah. Hey! Paul where were you guys?" May called. Drew looked over at them and nudged Paul. Paul scowled and walked towards them without really acknowledging them. "Drew? Ash? Where were you?" May asked again. Drew shrugged and Ash avoided the question. Just then Ricky came running up to the group.

"Hey!" Ricky greeted smiling at Misty. Drew and Paul looked at each other before sending Ash an 'Act fast' look. Ash looked at Ricky before finally getting it. Ash couldn't really think of anything. He sighed knowing Ricky was going to act before him and he couldn't just stop him, Ash was the nice one of the trio. He took three steps backwards until he reached the lockers so he could lean on them. Ricky looked at them confused by their expressions towards each other. Ricky shrugged it off as the four girls just slowly went back to their conversation.

"So you're going with Gary. That leaves Misty and May." Leaf said as Ricky turned to Misty again.

"Um... Misty I was wondering who you were taking to the dance since Leaf and Dawn already have a date, and May is pretty cute so it shouldn't be hard for her..." Ricky asked awkwardly trying not to make it obvious he liked Misty. Drew's head jolted up as Ricky said May's name. Drew processed Ricky's words and before Misty could reply, he walked over to Ricky.

"What do you want, water boy?" Drew asked. He was pissed because not only did he call May 'pretty cute', but he was about to ask out his best friend's crush. Ricky stepped back and held his hands in defense.

"Chill. I came here to talk to Mist." Ash was ready to punch him in the face. _'That's MY pet name for Misty!' _Ash thought angrily. Misty stood back with worry in her eyes. Drew held Ash back, but Ash managed to step forward a bit.

"Okay then ask her and don't call her Mist. Got it?" Ash said as Drew kept holding him back with one hand. May looked back and forth between them, and Dawn and Leaf shifted their feet feeling awkward in this situation. Misty's eyes widen slightly as she realized Ricky was going to ask her to the dance. Ricky gulped and Drew stepped back to lean on the lockers, slamming Ash backwards making him lean on the lockers with him.

"So Misty, you didn't answer me, yet." Ricky continued. Misty rubbed her arm and tried shrugging off the awkward position.

"Umm... I'm not going with anyone." Misty answered. Ricky brightened up and Ash fell back to lean on the lockers with his hat covering his eyes. Paul watched carefully deep in thought at every detail of the event, even catching Dawn's concern glances towards him when she thought he wasn't looking. _'Wonder what that's about'_ Paul thought.

"Oh...cool. So I was thinking maybe I could take you?" Ricky asked hopefully. Misty gave him a small smile. She looked over to Ash then at Ricky.

"I'd love to. So see you at six o'clock-ish Friday?" Misty asked. Ricky walked backwards over to his group of friends.

"Alright cool! See ya!" Ricky shouted before turning his back. Paul sighed and stood up straight catching Efren's attention.

"Can't believe they did it again." Paul scowled walking away to his seventh period class, Algebra. Drew and Ash started walking away. Leaving the girls with questioning looks. That last they heard was Drew mutter something.

"Damn it. Paul's right, I hate this." Drew said walking away with the emo Ash. Misty and the rest of the girls were left completely bemused.

"Were they talking about us?" Dawn asked looking after them. "Or them?" Dawn asked pointing to Ricky, Gary, Justin, Brendan, and Kenny.

"I'm not sure." May said walking towards the Algebra classroom. "Let's just get to class." She said walking in the room. When May opened the door, Drew looked the other way, Ash stared at the ground, Paul glared at her and her friends, and half the class was staring at her. The boys just looked at her, and the girls gave her smiles. May walked in cautiously with her three friends. She walked all the way to her assigned seat to find some flowers placed on her desk. May picked them up and read the card.

"It says that it's from Justin." May told her friends. May looked at the back of the card and read it aloud to her friends. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Misty and Dawn smiled.

"Yay! Mayise finally got asked!" Leaf squealed. May gave her a smile. "So you gonna say yes?" Leaf asked smelling the daisies. May shrugged putting them down on her desk gently. Just then Justin came rushing in.

"I see you got my flowers." Justin smiled looking at the flowers on her desk. "By any chance did you read the card?" Justin asked moving slowly back to his desk which was across the room. May nodded.

'Yeah I did read it, and my answer is yes." May smiled. Justin gave her a goofy grin.

"That's awesome, so I guess I'll be picking you up at six?" Justin asked. May nodded and Justin walked back to his desk where Kenny sat with him.

"Yay! It's official! We all have dates, so we must get together for the dresses, and make up and everything!" Leaf squealed. May laughed and Dawn and Leaf started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Dawn and Leaf chanted. May and Misty rolled their eyes. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Both continued chanting.

"Huh?" Dawn stopped chanting. Leaf gave her a weird look.

"No it's Yay, not huh." Leaf said in a playful matter. Dawn shook her head.

"No, that." Dawn said looking over to Paul. "Why is Zoey over there?" Dawn asked watching Zoey talk to Paul. Leaf looked over.

"I don't know, but why would you care?" Leaf asked not knowing about Dawn's mixed feelings for Paul, which she had before Leaf came. "And why do you have that jealous feeling look?" Leaf kept asking.

"Um... Why don't we go and ask later?" Misty suggested walking over to her desk. May sat down in her desk and Dawn walked over to hers and Leaf's seat.

"Whatever. I don't care, let's sit down." Dawn said. Leaf came and sat next to Dawn. She was opening her notebook when she heard Paul clear his throat and face Zoey.

Zoey walked towards Paul nervously. Paul looked up to see her coming over towards them.

"Umm... Hey Paul." Zoey greeted. Paul arched his eyebrow. _'She's never talked to me before and I don't even remember her name.' _Paul thought.

"Hey." Paul replied covering his suspicion. Zoey looked towards her feet and blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if you're not going with anyone..." Zoey trailed off. _Óh. She wants to go with me...' _Paul thought. Drew looked over.

"Excuse me, _Zoey_." Drew said knowing Paul had no idea who she was. "I need to talk to Paul." Drew said taking Paul away. "Dude. You know she wants to go with you, so make it something we would do. Don't let Justin, Kenny, and Ricky think that they are so cool 'cause they got dates with _them._We still rule the school." Drew said pointing at Kenny's table. Ever since they got Dawn, Kenny has been smirking at Paul knowing Dawn's previous crush on Paul. Paul nodded and walked back to Zoey.

"Ahem." Paul cleared his throat. Zoey looked suprised. _'Is he going to embarrass me or what?' _Zoey asked herself. Paul stood up on the chair and bent down to get something from his desk. Paul hid whatever it was behind his back while Ash and Drew were smirking. There were a bunch of people whispering.

"Be quiet. Paul has an anoucment." Drew and Ash yelled. Paul looked at Zoey straight in the eyes.

"Thanks Drew." Paul whispered. "Zoey," Paul started in a monotone voice (This is still PAUL). Zoey giggled a little at his small blush only she noticed. "Zoey, will you go with me to the dance as my beautiful date?" Paul asked trying his hardest not roll his eyes at what he just said.

Some girls in the room looked like they were about to cry others muttered something like, "One down. Two others to ask." Zoey opened her mouth to reply as Paul was bringing out a light blue daisy from behind him and handing it to her. Zoey gladly took the flower.

"Thank you. I will gladly go with you." Zoey smiled. Paul stepped down and Zoey pecked him on the cheek. "Pick me up at six-thirty?" she asked. Paul nodded.

"Sure." Drew high-fived Paul. Zoey went over to Solidad who got asked by Harley and who suggested she ask Paul since Kim was going with Tracey and she was the only out of the three who didn't have a dates.

"Nice job showing them off." Drew chuckled at the 'Show off' looks they were getting from Kenny and Justin. Kenny gave Paul a death glare for asking out his second crush and Paul responded with a not so friendly gesture which involved one of his fingers. Kenny grew red with anger seeing Paul flick him off.

Dawn felt sad and she didn't understand it. The only thing she understood was the sentence running through her mind. _'That should have been MY blue flower. MINE.'_ Dawn started trying to convince herself she didn't care, but it was hopeless. _'Why didn't Paul ask me? Oh, right. Because I'm just a troublesome girl.'_Dawn thought not knowing Zoey was wanting to ask him, not vice verse, but Paul asked her since he was the "guy".

Dawn dozed off now and then during seventh and eighth, as well as all her friends. Paul, Ash, and Drew all were deep in thought for all their classes up to eighth. Drew, Paul, and Ash snapped out of it for ninth period since they were the team captains for almost all the sports and they had to be the 'teacher' and run practice for the sports.

Drew was the soccer captain, so he needed to make sure everyone ran laps and everyone practiced for the games. Paul was the captain of the indoor hockey team, so he had to show up to help the team shoot goals, and practice the different strategies. Ash ran the fastest, so he got to be the track captain and he had to make sure the track team ran five laps each day.

Since it was a boy/girl soccer team, May, Dawn, Mike, and a cheerleader named Sydny were in the soccer team, so Drew was with all of them during ninth period. And Ricky was the teams water boy, so Drew would have to see him, too. Paul was with none of the four girls, but he did have his friend Diego with him. Ash had more people he knew with him. Misty, Kim, Jovany, Kenny, and Nikki, one of Elizabeth's annoying friends.

During nineth period, the guys kept in contact with their phones, that they snuck in. Since they were the captins, they mostly practiced on their own time afterschool, or during the weekends. The most they did during nineth, was run laps, or for Paul, shoot goals. Everyone was outside, but the hockey team, so the girls saw each other when running laps, or when taking a quick break. Ricky was not only the soccer team's water boy, but Drew often told him to give water to the track team, or anyone running laps.

Paul and Ash were also the team captains of the basketball and wrestling team. So when Ash or Paul needed to practice with both teams, they saw more people. Like, Ash had Zoey, Derek, Jason, and Jazmin, who only joined because Elizabeth told her to. Paul had Gary on his team and his friend David as his co-captain.

Sometimes Paul would tell both his teams to run laps, or tell his hockey team to shoot goals inside, and his wrestling team to practice in the other room. Ash would often make both teams run laps, but sometimes he'd ask his basketball team to make baskets on the court outside next to the track field, so he could see both teams.

Drew was the captain of both soccer and football, but he was also the student body president. After school, Paul, Ash and Drew always had football practice together. Paul ended up getting co-captain while Ash got Assistant Coach, but still played as one of the teams three star players.**(Guess who the other two are?) **All three were the star players and that's one of the main reasons why Elizabeth and all the cheerleaders were in love with them.

"Finally! School is done for today!" May cheered walking out the doors with her three friends beside her. Misty sighed putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah. No homework for any of our classes either." Misty said. Leaf looked back towards the football field. Dawn was just silently walking thinking of the outfit she'd wear.

"Can we go try out for the cheerleading squad? Please!" Leaf asked out of the blue. Misty and May looked shocked.

"NO! NEVER!" Both shouted in unison. Leaf gave puppy dog eyes, and Dawn wanted to go with her idea.

"Come on guys. I've always wanted to, and Leaf is new here, so please? For both of us?" Dawn pleaded. Misty and May sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go." May said walking towards the field. Leaf and Dawn skipped happily following May and Misty slumped behind.

When they got to the field, the boys were running laps, and the cheerleaders were glaring at the four. When the coach left, the cheerleaders went over to the players to flirt ignoring the four girls. Misty and May stomped over to them and Drew, Paul, and Ash stared at them walking over.

"Okay, bitches." Misty exclaimed looking at the angry cheerleaders. "My friends want to join your squad of sluts, so May, Leaf, Dawn, and me are here to try out." Misty told them. The head cheerleader came up to them.

"And if we don't let you try out?" Elizabeth asked. May stepped in front of Misty and got up to Elizabeth face.

"Then you'll be breaking Leaf and Dawn's heart, so I'll break your face." May promised. Elizabeth swallowed hard and stepped back. All the football players stepped back along with the frightened cheerleaders. Leaf and Dawn smirked and stood by May with Misty glaring at anyone who looked at her. "Any other objections?" May asked in a sickly sweet voice. The cheerleaders shook their heads and went across the field to hold their try outs.

"Thanks May, Misty." Leaf whispered. May smiled and put a CD into the stereo. The football players followed since they were tired and the coach wasn't here.

"No prob." Misty and May said. Just then one of the cheerleaders pressed play and announced to the football players and other cheerleaders:

"These losers have until the next song ends to prove theme selves." The players snickered and May glared at the cheerleader who went down and hid behind another cheerleader. Leaf was up first. Leaf did the basics. She did some flips, summer salts, and cartwheels. The cheerleaders' mouthed dropped open since half of them couldn't do any of that. Most of the guys were left drooling, and then Leaf finished quickly. Gary was walking home as he passed the fields and caught Leaf's tryout. Gary's mouth fell open as he watched her on his way home.

"Damn. I am so lucky." Gary said to himself.

"Guess I'm in." Leaf stated jugding by their reactions. Misty went up to the area and called out her Milotic. Everyone was amazed by its shiny coat.

"Use water gun in the air, Milotic." Misty stated. Misty did a back flip and landed on top of the powerful water gun which made her rise higher and higher until she summer salted down and landed on her hands doing handstand. She flipped back on her feet and twirled once before doing one last flip landing in front of Ash's and Jackie's face. Misty blushed at the closeness of herself and Ash.

"Nice job, Mist." Ash whispered as she stepped away and Jackie glared at her as she went back to her friends. Everyone cheered, so naturally she was in.

"I'm up." Dawn stated walking near the stereo. Misty called back her Milotic and Dawn called out her chikorita. "Chikorita, razor leaf then solar beam." Dawn commanded. Dawn swade her body to the music's beat before flipping backwards and doing a cartwheel. As she jumped up into the air a razor leaf shot followed by a solar beam which resulted in green little lights floating all around her. She landed in the middle of a flip which she finished on the ground and ended it with a split. Some of the football players wolf whistled and most of them cheered. Paul was sure his was drooling, so he looked away when Dawn looked towards him. Dawn frowned and walked back to her friends. Just then the second song ended. Elizabeth smirked.

"Okay you three get to be cheerleaders, but that loser, May can't." Drew stepped up as May shrugged. She felt sad because she wouldn't be with her friends, but happy because she didn't want to be a cheerleader.

"I think she should get a try out. After all if her friends could do that, imagine what she could do." Drew shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah. Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!" The team started chanting. Elizabeth growled.

"Fine! She has until this song ends!" Elizabeth shouted back at the boys.

"Yay!" Almost everyone replied. May sighed and called out her Typhlosion.

"Okay. Remember what you did at Max's party?" May asked her pokemon. It nodded.

"Typhlo" it replied. _'Yes'_

"Okay. do that when I give you the signal." May replied.

May went back and nodded to its pokemon as she began swaying her hips to the rhythm. Typhlosion used smokescreen on May. The smoke covered May up until she jumped into the clear air only to be surrounded by rings of fire made by Typhlosion's flamethrow. May did a back flip as the rings followed her movement, so she didn't get burn. Then May landed in the center of the group and did a cartwheel as the fire wore of. Just before the song ended, her Typhlosion did ember in the air covering the small area she was in with small flames dancing around her. May did a back flip and landed in a split. May laid there doing a split there with her arms in the air and in a split. As soon as the song ended, Typhlosion did eruption in the back of May showing a fire background for May's final pose.

After a silent few seconds, the group erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. May stood up and smiled at all the cheers and compliments she was receiving.

"So, I'm on the squad." May said walking up to her friends. All of them cheered and hugged each other. For the rest of the time, the girls practiced and the boys threw the ball around practicing plays. Leaf went home early to tell her parents and do her review work since she was a new student, but May, Misty, and Dawn stayed.

Right before the team and cheerleaders went home, the three best friends decided to try what Misty had done. Misty called out her Milotic and told her to use water gun on a count of three. Milotic nodded and waited until Misty said three to use it. May and Dawn were the first to jump on, Misty did a back flip on. Elizabeth saw this and decided to get revenge. She called out her Azurill.

"Azurill, use water gun on that Milotic." Elizabeth whispered.

"Azu azu rill?" Azurill asked. _'But won't that hurt it?'_

"Just do it!" Elizabeth hissed. Azurill shrugged and shot the Milotic with a water gun powerful enough to push it causing it to stop its water gun.

"Ah!" May screamed as she, Dawn, and Misty fell down. All three closed their eyes waiting for the impact. It didn't help that the girls told Milotic to do the highest watergun it could.

Drew, Paul, and Ash turned to hear the yelp and spotted the three girls falling and didn't hesitate to react.

"Latias" Drew called jumping on.  
"Latios" Paul shouted grabbing its neck.

"Lugia" Ash said releasing it from the pokeball.

"Go!" All three boys with determined and solemn expression shouted as their legendary flew off towards the girls. Drew swooped down and grabbed May bridal style. May felt warmth wrap around her. She felt so secure and safe where ever she was. She was still to scared to look.

Ash reached out and grabbed Misty's hand lifting her up onto his Lugia. Misty held tight on to her unknown rescuer afraid she'd fall if she'd let go. Ash secured one arm around Misty's thin waist and the other around Lugia's neck.

Paul jumped off his pokemon and hugged Dawn as he came in contact with her. He heard gasps, then his Latios dived down and Paul landed on his Latios with Dawn safely in his arms. Dawn managed to wrap her legs around Paul's waist as she buried her head into his chest with his arms securely wrapped around her waist with his usual scowl on his face.

The three legendary pokemons landed in a row for all to 'aw' in their glory. Drew got down with May still in his arms bridal style. May opened her eyes slowly. She looked at him with her big soft sapphire eyes. May blushed as she thought of her early feeling. Drew looked down at her with a gentle smile and May or Drew couldn't look away as they were trapped by the others eyes. '_Why did I feel so right in his arms?' _May thought.

Misty blushed crimson red as Ash helped her off his dragon-type pokemon. His arm was still around her waist when he pulled her in.

"I'm glad your safe, Mist." Ash whispered realsing her and petting his pokemon. Misty nodded feeling colder when Ash let go. Misty sighed, _'Why do I miss that feeling?'_ Misty thought and walked towards May.

May blushed and realized Drew was still caring her. She slowly tore away from his gaze and saw Misty in Ash's arms and Dawn wrapped up in Paul. Within a second she saw Misty coming towards them. May sighed. _'Why don't I want to leave? I can't like Drew!'_May mentally slapped herself.

"I'm really glad you saved me, but you can put me down, Drew." May said. Drew held back a blush and set her on the ground.

"A Thank You would have been nice, too." Drew joked feeding his pokemon. May rolled her eyes and walked away with Misty.

Dawn grasped Paul not knowing she was on the ground already. Paul kept holding her when he slid off his Latios. Slowly Dawn's legs began sliding off. _'Whoever this guy is... I don't know. I feel so much safer with him. I hope I never reach the ground.' _Dawn thought.

"We're on the ground." He whispered making Dawn shiver slightly. Dawn sadden, but she came into shock as she recognized his voice._ 'No it can't be HIM! I can't like him!'_

"Are you cold?" Paul asked gently. Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and opened her eyes slowly to meet his.

"Yeah." Dawn lied, not wanting him to know the real reason why she shivered. Paul set Dawn on his pokemon and Dawn grabbed onto him tighter. Paul didn't want to let go either, but he did have reputation to protect. Paul took her arms off him and pulled off his jacket. He threw a treat into the air for his pokemon and put the jacket around Dawn.

"There." Paul said petting his pokemon. Dawn looked at him and felt a small blush appearing on her face.

"Thanks, but I'm going home right now, so..." Dawn started taking off his jacket, but was cut off.

"Then keep it." Paul said. Dawn gave him a small smile then Paul picked her up and set her on the ground. "There are your friends." He whispered. Dawn nodded and ran up to Misty and May.

"Bye!" All three called as they ran home. The whole football team's mouth dropped open. They've never seen Drew, Ash, and especially Paul that nice, _and_all three had LEGENDARY pokemon with them.

"Whoa." Brad said going up to them. "When did you get these?" Brad asked. Drew smirked and Paul scowled.

"None of your buissness." Paul stated returning his Latios. Ash returned his Lugia and smirked in pride.

"Last time we were travling together and saw them." Drew said petting his Latias once before returning it.

"Yup. When we saw them we battled them and caught them. It was fun and challenging." Ash added walking towards the exit. "I'm going home! Bye!" Ash called running out of the feild and into the streets. Elizabeth just glared and scowled at the direction the three girls went.

"Wow. Leaf has some catching up to do." May said walking with Misty and Dawn. Misty slung her backpack over her shoulder and agreed with May.

"No lie. I can't believe what just happened. I mean remember what we all said we used to feel?" Misty asked feeling a small blush appear on her cheek. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. I thought I liked Drew, but I never admitt it because he always acted like a jerk." May said. Dawn looked over at her two friends and then at her new sweater.

"I thought Paul had a nice side and I thought I liked him, but then I met Kenny and figured Paul never would like me." Dawn sighed sadly.

"And I couldn't believe myself when I thought I fell for Ash. He was so dense, and he still is. I guess that's why I stopped liking him." Misty replied. May looked back over her shoulder and screamed when she saw no one was there.

"What?" Misty and Dawn asked May frantically looking back to see nothing behind them.

"Ugh! It just, I thought we were all done with heart throb drama, but then they go and save us. Why? Why did they have to complicate everything?" May asked burying her face in her hands in furstration.

"I know. I felt that feeling with Paul every now and then... but recently I've been feeling it more. I shouldn't feel this way, right? I'm going out with Kenny. He asked me to be his girlfriend this morning and I said yes because I like him, right?" Dawn asked looking at her friends desperately to find answers. Misty and May sent her sympathetic looks.

"I don't know, but we can call each other later, we should tell Leaf all this, too." May suguested not wanting to go into this again.

After silence they were a block away from the place where they parted. Misty looked over at Dawn and noticed a difference in her sweater choice.

"Dawn, that's not your jacket." Misty pointed out. May looked at her and Dawn blushed.

"That's PAUL'S SWEATER!" May screamed. Dawn blushed a deeper red.

"So? I was cold and he offered me the jacket." Dawn shrugged. May and Misty smirked. "It's not a big deal." May sighed. Dawn would never admitt it.

"Okay whatever." Misty sighed.

The three girls walked in silence until they reached the place they always parted.

"See you!" Each girl called as they headed off towards their own houses.

When each girl came home, they were interrogated by family members. Once they explained everything, the family members scolded them and congratulated them for making the squad. The girls 'forgot' to tell their family members about the little incident with the boys saving them.

May reached her room and dashed to her computer. She set up her web cam and saw Dawn and Misty were both online.

_redflames21: hey_

_blueocean21: hi!_

_pinklove21: watz up?_

_redflames21: nothin bt the sky_

_blueocean21: haha do u kno if leaf has a account?_

_redflames21: nope_

_pinklove21: no clue_

greenlover45 has entered the chatroom

_greenlover45: hi guys!_

_pinklove21: who r u?_

_greenlover45: Leaf_

_redflames21: koo we were jus wonderin if u had an account_

_greenlover45: lol ironic!_

_blueocean21: do u hav a webcam 2?_

_greenlover45: yup! y?_

_blueocean21: so we cn talk usin the webcam instead!_

_pinklove21: gr8 idea with everything we need 2 tell leaf, im goin 2 be sore from typing!_

_redflames21: yea! ok i jus send dee invite to u guys!_

_greenlover45: i juz got it! lol cya_

Greeblover45 has left the chatroom

Greenlover45 has logged off

_pinklove21: kk cya in a min lol ^^_

_blueocean21: k i juz accepted it bye!_

_redflames21: kk_

Redflames21 has left the chatroom

Redflames21 has logged off

_pinklovr21: am i the only here?_

_blueocean21: now u r!_

Blueocean21 has left the chat room

Blueocean21 has logged off

_pinklove21: ugh!_

Pinklove21 has logged off

May looked at her computer screen as four windows opened up. One small window showing herself, so she could see what the others saw. The other three windows showed her three friends. Leaf was sitting in her room with a pale pink shirt, Dawn had a bright yellow shirt, whilst Misty had a light blue shirt.

"Hey guys!" May greeter waving her hand in fornt of the webcam. Misty smiled and waved back at her friends. Leaf waved right in front of the camra, so all you could see was her hand.

"Hi! What do you guys want to start with? Mixed feelings, or our rescuers?" Dawn asked. Leaf removed her hand from the cam to give May, Misty, and Dawn confused looks.

"Let's start with the mixed feelings." May decided. Leaf moved her seat closer to the computer screen and Misty turned hers so it would face a different angle.

"You know before you came, me, Misty, and Dawn all sorta fell for the schools jerk-throbs." May started. Leaf nodded as smiled appeared on her face.

"Okay. One question though, why does it matter now?" Leaf asked. Misty decided to answer this one.

"Because of what happened after you left practice. Some of those feelings are coming back, and strong." Misty replied. Dawn nodded and took over.

"Yeah. Right before we left to go home, we wanted to try Misty's routine she used, you know with Milotic?" Dawn said. Leaf nodded and motioned her to go on. "Well when we did, something made Milotic stop when we were in the air." Dawn explained.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Leaf asked. Then she slapped herself on the forehead. "Wait. Of course you are. So what happened?" Leaf asked as she calmed down.

"Okay. Well then May screamed and then the next thing we knew we were somewhere safe. As I fell, I felt something wrap around me. I wrapped my legs around the person and then I felt a small thump. I felt so safe and never wanted to reach the ground. When I heard the voice of my savior, I couldn't believe it! Paul saved me, and I felt so right in his arms..." Dawn grew quieter thinking of a certain purple head trainer. May coughed and continued telling what she felt.

"I screamed and then I felt myself land somewhere. I felt safe, secure, but even with that I was to afraid to look. I didn't want to let go of him. When we did land on the ground, I opened my eyes and saw Drew. I was still in his arms. Bridal style, actually. Anyway, I didn't want to look away from his gorgeous emerald eyes, but I saw Misty coming out so I told him let go. When he did, I felt weird. I think I might like him still." May sighed recalling the past events. Misty looked at Leaf's expression to see shock, awe, and 'I knew it!'. Dawn's expression was still dreamy while May looked at tad sad.

"Does anyone want to know my experiance?" Misty asked. Each girl snapped out of their world.

"Ooh! I do!" Leaf shouted while May and Dawn looked at their camera with interest.

"Okay. Um... like them, I was fallling and I braced myself for impact and then I felt something grab a hold of me. As I was lifted higher up, I felt something around my waist. I was still in shock, so I grabbed on to the person who was there. When we landed and Ash let go, I felt so cold. I wanted to go back and stay with him." Misty said looking up at their expressions.

"Wow." Leaf said. "I did miss a lot." Leaf said.

The girls talked for an hour or two then went to sleep agreeing to go to the mall tomorrow in search for a dress for the dance.


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY:

May woke up and got dressed in a pale red t-shirt and some jeans. She was supposed to meet up with the girls at the mall to look for dresses.

"Morning Mom!" May called going downstairs. Norman looked up from his paper.

"You're cheery. Is it because of a boy?" Norman questioned. May blushed slightly thinking of yesterday.

"It was because of yesterday." May stated telling the truth. Norman looked up at her with question in his eyes.

"Does it have to do with a boy?" Norman asked again. May walked over to her purse and then grabbed it and headed for the door.

"Going to the mall with my GIRL friends." May shouted avoiding her dad's questions. Norman sighed.

"Fine. Don't be late, and CALL this time." Norman shouted as May slammed the door. None of the girls bothered to tell their familes of the little 'incident'.

At the Mall, May met up with Misty at a jewlery shop. Both were looking for new earrings that caught their eyes, so when they picked out their dresses, they'd know where to get their jewlery. After a good 15 mintues of looking and shouting, "Ooh! This one looks pretty," Dawn arrived with Leaf.

"Okay, we're all here, so let's go!" Leaf shouted marching towards a small shop called "Nothin On You". "Let's go here. I love this store." Leaf shouted. The store was tiny and cold inside. Misty was glad she had her sweater and May had taken Leaf's since she had an elbow length shirt and wasn't cold. Dawn was freezing until she put on a familar purple jacket.

"So is that your new favorite sweater?" May asked slyly. Misty and Leaf turned around to see the sweater. Dawn blushed.

"...ish" Dawn said with her face burning. Misty and Leaf started laughing and May smiled.

"Haha. I knew it! It's Paul's so of course it's your favorite." May laughed. Dawn blushed.

"No it's just really...um... soft!" Dawn defended.

"Sure..." Leaf said sarcastically. Dawn blushed again and walked deeper into the back of the store. Leaf was informed of Dawn's past feelings last night. Leaf was also informed of May's denial, Misty's crush, and all three of their mixed feelings for the heart throbs of the school.

"So did you guys hear who got dates yesterday?" Leaf sked out of the blue. May and Dawn were next to her and Misty popped her head from the other side of the rack.

"No, who?" Misty asked. May and Dawn sweatdropped at Misty's apearance. Leaf ignored the fact she came from the racks, and continued.

"Drew, Paul and Ash." Leaf said. Misty rolled her eyes. But then Leaf's words soaked in.

"Wait. Ash?" Misty asked stopping to look through the clothes and focusing only on Leaf.

"And DREW?" May yelled. Dawn didn't really mind. She was there when Paul asked Zoey out and she didn't care about Drew and Ash.

"Yup. Yesterday Jessica called Ash and he said yes to her. Drew was going to ask Solidad, but Harley already asked, so when Norma called and asked he said sure."

"Wow. And how do you know this?" May asked thinking only one thing. _'He wanted Solidad not me'_ Leaf threw them her phone. May, Misty, and Dawn looked at the screen which was loaded onto a page of . On the comments page was Norma and Jessica's pictures with 'DREW is going to the dance with ME!' under Norma's picture and 'ASH K. is going to the dance with ME! :)' under Jessica's picture.

The girls returned the phone to Leaf as they continued their search for the perfect dress. Dawn walked further back into the store, while Misty looked around at the displays. May and Leaf searched through the middle racks, May more towards the front and Leaf slowly making her way to the back.

Leaf looked around for a dress. She searched through every rack and checked the dress twice. She looked at the fitting rooms and decided she'd have to see which looked best on her. She picked up every other dress until she heard someone shouting.

"Oh my god! Look guys!" Dawn shouted. Leaf dropped all the dresses in top of a rack and rushed over. All three of her friends came rushing out from the racks of dresses and followed Dawn. When they found Dawn at the back of the store, they saw her staring at four perfect dresses.

"They're so pretty." May awed as she stepped over to the red dress. The lable said it was an atria one shoulder prom dress. Leaf walked over to a stunning strapless apple green cocktail dress. Dawn shouted because she spotted a baby blue dress. Misty walked towards a faint yellow dress. Misty frowned as she saw the price.

"Yeah, but check out the prices." Misty said looking over the dress she wanted so badly. May and Leaf sighed.

"If we put all our money together we can afford one dress." Leaf frowned. May sadden.

"Yeah." May agreed. Dawn just kept looking at her dress.

"But they're perfect!" Dawn shouted. "These fit us perfectly." Dawn grew quieter.

"Yeah, but we can't afford them." May put the dress back and was about to leave in search of an affordable dress.

"You're so useless, May. You lose hope like that? Now I remember why I call you stupid." A voice all to familar to May sneered. May fumed. She turned around ready to slap the son of a bitch. Her arms swung, but then were stopped.

"Huh?" May asked as she looked at the voice's owner, Drew. Drew stopped her hand then pushed it away.

There was Drew standing next to Ash and Paul on his other side. Paul had a black plain shirt that went up to his knees. His cargo shorts were only visible at the end and when the shirt came up to allow Paul's hands to be in his pockets. Ash had his a white shirt with pikachu on his shoulder. He had plain blue shorts and on his head was a red and black hat.

"Is that anyway to treat the guy and his friends who are willing to buy you four those dresses?" Drew smirked. May tore away her hand and realized what he said.

"You mean it Drew?" Dawn asked as she came up next to May. Leaf and Misty grabbed their dresses and held it close to them. Leaf smiled.

"Really? You'd guys do that for us?" Leaf asked facing the three guys. Misty looked over at Ash and just noticed Ash's pikachu.

"Hey Ash, when did pikachu come back?" Ash looked over at pikachu then at Misty.

"Yesterday. He enjoyed his vacation though. If I can afford a vaction for one small pokemon, I can afford that dress for you since you can't." Ash smiled. Misty grew red and took out her mallet.

"Did you just call me broke?" Misty shouted pounding the poor boy. Drew, Dawn, Leaf, and May sweat-dropped. Paul just ignored the group wanting to leave the shop full of girl's clothes. Ash finally got some mercy from Misty as she stopped.

"Jeez Mist. Sometimes you're so hard to please. Difficult in a way." Ash muttered. Misty took her mallet back out and put the dress aside.

"WHAT?" Misty shouted. May and Leaf held her back while Dawn protected the dresses.

"Misty! Calm down!" They all shouted as the guys sweat dropped and Ash feared for his life. After a couple of mintues Misty calmed down and couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest. _'Why do I care what he says?'_ Misty asked herself. May grabbed the dress and Leaf did the same. Dawn already had hers in her hand.

"Yay we get our dresses." May said afterwards. She grabbed the dress and double-checked the size. Leaf and the others did the same as the guys took out their wallets.

"I mean you in a dress? What a mess that is, but I am nice you know." Drew said out of the blue grabbing the dress from May and Leaf. He walked over the counter and paid for them and handed the bags back to them. Paul snatched Dawn's dress and Ash took Misty's.

"Hey wait! What if we didn't want those?" May shouted. Drew rolled his eyes, and turned to her.

"Of course. You never can make up you're mind. Esspecially when it comes to food." Drew teased as he left the store. Ash handed the girls the bags and started to leave.

"That's... Shut up, Drew!" May fumed not knowing exactly how to retort to that. Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Ash was already at the entrance ready to leave.

"Even though Troublesome doesn't know how to do something as simple as show up on time, or tell a joke. I mean seriously, you have the shortest attention, and we put up with it. But we'll buy it for you." Paul muttered. He handed the dress back. Dawn fumed but couldn't retort anything since he was gone. Little did she know Paul was holding back a blush the whole time. Paul was thinking about how she had his sweater still.

"Just like them to do something nice and ruin it by talking." May said walking out with her friends from the mall to their own homes to put away their dresses.

Once Misty got home she put away her dress in the back of her closet. When she reached for her notebook and pen. Misty remembered all of today when they were at the mall and the guys showed up.

"Gary and Ricky are so much nicer to me, so how do I like Ash?" Misty thought aloud. Misty began humming random rhythms and beats.

"That's it!" Misty cheered. She scribbled down a few notes and some words. Hoping her friends were online, she logged in to their usual chat room.

Blueocean21 has logged on

_blueocean21: any1 here?_

Redflames21 has logged on

Pinklove21 has logged on

Greenlover45 has logged on

_redflames21: hiya!_

_greenlover45: watz cooking?_

_pinklove21: sup Mist. Leaf, May_

_blueocean21: um.. hey I was wonderin wat we were qunna do 4 talent show bcuz i wrote a song since we said singin_

_greenlover45: koo letz hear it!_

_blueocean21: bt itz not done nd wat if its horrible?_

_redflames21: i doubt it... im sure itz awsum_

_pinklove21: yea nd plus thats y we hav the things called mistakes!_

_blueocean21: lol rite ok i was thinkin abt 2day at the mall so here goes:_

_according 2 u,_

_im difficult,_

_hard 2 plz_

_accoriding 2 u, according 2 u_

_bt according 2 hm..._

_pinklove21: awsum!_

_greenlover45: a little more nd we hav a song!_

_redflames21: hey misty, mind if i giv my version of ur song?_

_blueocean21: sure go ahead!_

_redflames21: kk here goz:_

_according 2 u_

_im stupid_

_im useless_

_i cnt do anything rite_

_according 2 u,_

_im difficult,_

_hard 2 plz_

_im a mess in a dress_

_accoriding 2 u, according 2 u_

_bt according 2 hm!_

_dadadada... etc._

_lyk it?_

_blueocean21: amazing we cud make a song now!_

_pinklove21: okk my turn!_

_greenlover45: go 4 it dawn!_

_pinklove21: alrite_

_according 2 u_

_im stupid_

_im useless_

_i cnt do anything rite_

_according 2 u,_

_im difficult,_

_hard 2 plz_

_4ever changin mah mind_

_im a mess in a dress_

_cnt show up on tym_

_even if it'd save mah lyf_

_accoriding 2 u, according 2 u_

_bt according 2 hm!_

_im beuatiful_

_dadada...etc_

_there._

_greenlover45: ! amazing_

_blueocean21: hello song!_

_redflames21: itd b easier 2 get 2gether 2moro skoo 2 make the rest of dee song_

_greenlover45: yea! if u dnt mind i call makin the according 2 hm part instead of dee according 2 u part_

_redflames21: kk meet up 2moro then_

Roseadetrainer11 has logged on

Darknesskiller82 has logged on

PokemonMaster15 has logged on

_redflames21: who r u?_

_roseadetrainer11: tsk tsk cnt tell?_

_pinklove21: no! now tell us! or else_

_darknesskiller82: idiot we r chatting u cnt do anythin_

_pinklove21: go 2 hell! im not an idoit!_

_blueocean21: Ash?_

_pokemonmaster15: yupp!_

_redflames21: so u must be drew_

_roseadetrainer11: ding ding giv her a prize_

_pinklove21: DAMN IT!_

_greenlover45: wat?_

_pinklove21: that means PAUL'S HERE! FUCK_

_darknesskiller82: troublesome ur sooo slow_

_greenlover45: here we go again_

_redflames21: watever y r u here?_

_pokemonmaster15: got bored_

_roseadetrainer11: bt ur so boring nd moody may... dsnt help our bored mood_

_redflames21: heyy i juz thought of another line 4 dee... thing... bye!_

Redflames21 has logged off

_roseadetrainer11: wat thing?_

_pokemonmaster15: wat was she talkin abt Mist?_

_blueocean21: i hav 2 go cya!_

Blueocean21 has logged off

_roseadetrainer11: y wnt they anwser us!_

_pokemonmaster: wat hell was dhat abt?_

_darknesskiller82: wat were they talkin abt troublesome?_

_pinklove21: nutin! boring witout may nd mist_

_greenlover45: yea... bye!_

_pinklove21: bye idiotz hahaha_

_darknesskiller82: idoit..._

_pinklove21: i heard that!  
darknesskiller82: u cnt hear it we r in a CHATROOM DUMBASS!_

_pinklove21: UGH!_

Greenlover45 has logged off

Pinklove21 has logged off

_roseadetrainer11: im bored nd they r gone so cyaz skoo_

_pokemontrainer15: k bye!_

_darknesskiller82: im outta here_

Roseadetrainer11 has logged off

Darknesskiller82 has logged off

PokemonMaster15 has logged off


	8. Chapter 8

The red-orange light of the sun rise was now long gone. The faded light from the sun rise was now replaced by a bright light which help fill Misty's bedroom. From her one and only window the light shone in, though the gentle light not able to wake the future sensational sister. Unfortunately, Misty woke up to a annoying beeping noise. She rose from her comfortable bed rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

Misty groaned and forced herself to brush off her blanket and shivered as she felt the cold morning breeze against her warm skin. Misty sighed as she checked the time before dashing out of her room. As she entered the bathroom, Misty heard a high-pitched scream, but only rolled her eyes.

"LIKE, MY HAIR!" Lily had screamed. Misty ignored her sister's yell and resumed her daily routine. Misty had took a shower, dressed in her usual clothing, and brushed her teeth. Once Misty had finished her routine, she grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm going to school!" Misty informed her sisters. Misty slid to a stop as she grabbed a piece of toast and gulped down some orange juice.

"Like, Behave, and stuff," Daisy yelled as she rushed downstairs in time to see the door shut close. Lily and Violet poked their heads from their rooms to catch Misty dashing down the streets from the window.

Misty arrived at school to see May and Dawn sitting by a tree. Leaf was no where in sight as she appoarched the two girls.

"I guess she doesn't come early." Misty thought aloud looking around the school yard. "Hey!" Misty called as Dawn and May jerked their heads up. Dawn gave her a warm smile, then just as Misty got to the two, Leaf popped out.

"Hi!" Leaf shouted as she hung upside down from the tree they were sitting at. Misty took a step back in shock.

"Jeez Leaf, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Misty asked sitting besides May. May and Dawn started laughing as Leaf gave her a bashful smile and jumped down landing on her butt.

"He he." Leaf smiled. May handed Misty a notebook. Misty gave her a questioning look.

"Here. I went over the IM from yesterday, and added what I came up with. Together, this is what we have so far for the song." May said motioning to the notebook. Leaf took out a piece of paper from her pocket and peered over Misty's and May's shoulder to read their progress. Dawn hummed different tunes as she tried to see which was best for the lyrics they had right now.

"This is good, but I have my part done. I think it could be the chorus, since every time you guys sing 'according to you', it's different." Leaf said handing May the paper. May nodded as she took back the notebook to add Leaf's part.

"Alright, here it is with Leaf's part added on." May said. Before Misty was able to read what they had done, Dawn took it.

"Wait, I want to add something before you guys look it over." Dawn said. She scribbled something down and erased a few things down. "Okay. I think that's it." Dawn smiled as she handed the notebook back. Misty grabbed it.

"Alright, here's what we have so far:

According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place.  
According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted." Misty finished. She read every single word. Leaf smiled in approval. May gleamed in pride. She and Dawn smiled at their parts. Misty and Leaf tried figuring out how this was all put together.

"Awesome!" May exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. "We can meet up during lunch, or sports period, and finish the song!" May clapped.

"Yeah. Okay so can we do it during Excel?" Leaf asked. May and Misty turned to her with sly expressions while Dawn sat there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why? Does it have to do with Gary?" Misty asked. Leaf blushed and nodded. Dawn turned her attention on three figures approaching them. Wait, make that four.

"Hey whose that?" Dawn questioned. May and Misty turned to the figures.

"Oh. It's Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash." May answered moving her finger as she pointed to the figure and said their names. Leaf brightened up.

"Gary?" Leaf asked sitting up. May and Misty smirked, while Dawn started laughing. "What?" Leaf questioned as she realized what she said. "Oh." Leaf blushed crimson red.

"Morning!" Ash called apoarching the foursome. At the same time, Gary came from the opposite side. Leaf blushed as she saw Gary.

"Hello, my love, girls." Gary smirked as he sat next to Leaf. Leaf's blush was now visible and May's and Dawn's smirk was now bigger. Misty waved to Ash and blushed when he sat next to her also realizing she was the only one who acknowledged him.

"Hey." Drew greeted walking up to the group. Paul followed behind and as always ignored what was going on. Dawn and May lost interest on the embarrassed Leaf and cocky Gary.

"Hi." Dawn greeted waving to Ash, Drew, and Paul. May looked over at Misty and the two boys leaning on the tree.

"When did you three get here?" May asked pointing to Ash, Drew, and Paul. Dawn, Ash, and Misty simply laughed. Paul rolled his eyes at her disinterest of her surroundings, and Drew smirked.

"Of course it'd be May to ask such a stupid question." Drew smirked. May fumed and yelled as loud as she could, only to be blocked out by the morning bell ringing.

"Damn Bell!" May cursed as she stomped away with her friends at her side.

The rest of the day was the same.

For Leaf it was: flirting, giggling, and yelling. Every class she had with Gary was mostly flirting and blushing because of her friends loving the fact they can embarrass her in front of him. Yelling, when others upset her, or Gary wasn't in the class and boys tried to ask her out knowing she was with Gary. Leaf finally got a perfect date with Gary when he took her outside for a 'romantic' lunch. After a peaceful lunch, Leaf ended up being content and calm for the rest of the day. Well except for three straight periods she was beyond hyper and was almost sent to the office for not being able to sit still.

May had a agonizing morning. She delt with Drew in most of her classes, and had to put up with him 'directing' the drama class project. During lunch she, Misty, and Dawn managed to escape their dates to the dance in order to eat in peace. May had thought of more of the song while ignoring the teachers during the afternoon periods.

Misty and Dawn had the same rough morning. With Paul being...well, Paul and Ash being himself, the girls had a frustrating morning. Paul refused to do anything to help Dawn with the things she needed, and Ash ignored all of Misty's questions and atempts to help because he was hungry and couldn't concentrate.

The afternoon was torture for the four girls since Leaf didn't see Gary that much, and was getting in trouble due to her hyperness. Misty and May had tried concentrating on their work, but someone kept pointing out May's errors, and another someone kept asking Misty for help. Dawn had looked over at Paul every two minutes since she was wearing his sweater again and blushed everytime he looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Paul hissed as Dawn turned around for the millionth time. Dawn blushed darker and became a bit more redder due to anger.

"The clock?" Dawn attempted to make an excuse. Paul smirk and leaned forward towards Dawn. Dawn blushed as she felt Paul's breath on her face. Dawn tried holding back her blush or at least toning it down, but no such luck.

"Really?" Paul asked coming so close thier lips almost met. Dawn nodded heastinatly. "Because the clocks up there, not back here." Paul smirked leaning back, turning back to his work. Dawn turned around and didn't turn back, much to Paul's disappointment. Dawn avoided Paul for the rest of the day.

Finally Excel came. The four girls had asked Mrs Hagel for permission to go to the music room.

"Sorry, girls. The music room is being used for sign-ups for the talent show." Mrs. Hagel replied. "You can have it tomorrow. I'll personaitly make sure you girls get!" Mrs. Hagel promised. The four girls went pale.

"WHAT?" They asked shocked. Mrs. Hagel gave them a weird look.

"We were going to use it to practice for the talent show!" May yelled. Mrs. Hagel made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Can we go now?" Leaf asked as she grabbed the notebook containing their half finished song.

"Yes. Go now!" Mrs. Hagel told the girls nodding.

"Thank YOU!" Dawn shouted rushing out the door. May, Misty, Leaf followed Dawn as she rushed to the music room.

"We HAVE to make it!" Dawn shouted as she ran to the doors of the music room. May ran ahead and crashed through the doors in time to see Drew, Paul, Ash, and Gary on the stage with instruments in their hands.

"Hehe..." May laughed nevously as she stood up and Leaf, Misty, and Dawn came up to her.

"Hi Kenny!" Dawn greeted. "We came to enter the talent show." Dawn said walking up to him with Misty next to her and May and Leaf behind.

"Yeah! So can we sign up?" Misty asked holding up a pen.

"You need to try out first if you want to enter." Kenny replied as he motioned to the stage.

"Aww! But Kenny!" Leaf whined. May went up to Kenny and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she could catch her breath.

"We don't have anything ready. And they didn't have to!" May shouted pointing to Paul's group.

"We did. And if you were here on time, then you would have heard us!" Drew yelled back. May pouted and stuck her tounge out.

"Hey! Wait." Misty interupted. "What if we just sing a different song with no instruments to prove we at least have singing talent. Will that do, Kenny?" Misty asked. Leaf and Dawn cheered and May gave him pleading eyes.

"Okay. I guess. Hurry up on stage." Kenny sighed in defeat as Drew's group got off. Elizabeth's group glared as the four walked up on stage.

"Uh...Misty?" May asked. Leaf and Dawn followed her gaze onto Misty.

"Yeah?" Misty asked as she gulped with all the eyes staring at her.

"What song?" May asked in a small voice filled with uncertainty. Misty shrugged and Leaf fainted anime style. Dawn rushed up to her along with Gary and got her to wake up after Dawn told Gary to use mouth to mouth CPR.

"Oh. Look! I'm awake!" Leaf sat up and Gary looked hurt. Leaf gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped over to May's side. Dawn sweatdropped as she walked over with them. In a daze, Gary walked back over to his group.

"Okay. Now that Leaf's awake..." Misty started trying to figure out what to sing.

"Come on!" Kenny shouted.

"No need to worry! I got it!" Dawn shouted. Kenny sweatdropped as he saw the girls huddle up in a circle.

"And that's when I worry the most." Paul muttered so no one would here. (From Pokemon but Paul doesn't say that)

"Okay. Let's make up a song!" Dawn whispered. May's eyes grew wide.

"What? Are you crazy?" May asked. Leaf cupped her chin.

"She has a good idea. I mean we are making up our own song already." Leaf said.

"Yeah but it's not done!" Misty countered. May sighed.

"Oh! Wait. We can each just sing a stanza each and sing whatever we want. Make up the song as we go. No need to put it on paper!" May said.

"Yeah!" Leaf agreed. Dawn beamed at her brilliant idea.

"Fine..." Misty said in defeat. "I'll start." Misty said as they stood up on the stage.

"Wait can I?" May asked in a almost plead. Misty nodded. Music blared in the back and the girls decided to go with that rhythm.

"Okay. What's your group called?" Kenny asked.

"Our group is called... uh..." Misty started. Dawn popped up to her side.

"It's Strawberry Girls!" Dawn shouted. "'Cause we're sweet, but mix us with the wrong or right things and we can be anything from sour to ripe and perfect!" Dawn chirped as she and Leaf smiled at her quick thinking.

"Hey, It's the Strawberry Girls, welcome to our world," May started speaking in a soft voice. Misty saw how nervous she was and stepped in.  
"_I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,_" Misty sang. May, Leaf, Dawn all started harmonizing with Misty's lyrics. Ash's mouth dropped open as she continued._  
Whenever I'm with you,  
I feel butterflies,  
I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,  
I don't know what you do,  
But I feel butterflies,_" Misty sang. May then felt confident and stepped in to sing the first verse.  
"_It's such a funny thing,  
Everytime you come around,  
I get this feeling,  
Kinda tingles, kinda tickles,  
Makes my heart sing,  
I'm all wrapped up,  
In a cocoon of  
This emotion you bring,_" May sang as gentle and softly as Misty. Drew's eyes went wide and muttered.

"Damn!"

Leaf decided it was time for the chourse, so she started singing Misty's part.  
"_I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,  
Whenever I'm with you,  
I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,  
I don't know what you do,  
But I feel butterflies,_" Leaf sang as Gary watched in astonishment. Dawn smirked and stepped forward to sing her part.

"_My heart beat begins to race,  
My mind drifts to another place,  
And I feel like I can fly, ("I can fly_ "Leaf sings_)  
Free as the wind, I can't pretend,  
I wish we were more than friends,  
And I know the reason why,_

_Cause I..._" Dawn finished as Paul mentally slapped himself so no one would see his shocked face. Misty decided to sing her part again._  
_  
"_I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,  
Whenever I'm with you,  
I feel butterflies,  
I feel butterflies,  
Floating around inside,  
I don't know what you do,  
But I feel butterflies,_" Misty finished singing and May took over again.

"_I feel, I feel, Butterflies, Butterflies  
I feel, I feel, Butterflies, Butterflies  
Butterflies, butterflies  
Ooooh oh  
Lalalalalalalala_" May was done singing and Leaf took over the last singing part._  
_"_Dadada bah a bah a. Yeah. Yeah_." Leaf sang mostly gibberish. Dawn decided to end the song before the music faded  
"It's the Strawberry Girls" Dawn giggled before continuing. "Yeah, that's right. I feel butterflies" Dawn finished. Kenny's mouth and Ash's mouth were still opened.

"So? Does that prove we have singing talent?" Leaf asked jumping off stage. May followed suite.

"Yeah..." Kenny said a bit dazed as Dawn and Misty got off the stage by the stairs.

"Great!" May shouted. Misty smiled brightly and blushed as she saw Ash's reaction.

"Cool! All we need is to practice on our instruments and we'll be ready for the talent show!" Dawn chirped.

"No! We need to finish the song!" Leaf said. Misty groaned.

"Can't you guys do that? I can do the melody tonight!" Misty asked. May nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway I finished the song! Look." May said handing the notebook over. Before anyone took a look at it, Elizabeth snatched it away.

"Mind if we take a look?" Elizabeth asked opening the notebook.

"NO!" May screamed grabbing the notebook back. Elizabeth smirked as Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary came over.

"Well we saw some of the lyrics. It went like this: Just a friend. That's all I've ever been to you..." Elizabeth said. Drew looked over at May. May blushed.

"That was MY personal song! Not the song we're singing!" May scrreamed tackling Elizabeth. Misty came behind her and grabbed May so she didn't murder Elizabeth. "If you ever go through my songs again I WILL MURDER YOU!" May kicked and screamed. Drew sweatdropped and watched. Paul smirked and Ash got scared. Edna and Jackie smirked.

"You two shouldn't be so calm." Edna smirked. "Does this sound familar Dawn, Here's a story of a girl, Living in the lonely world?" Edna smirked. Dawn filled with rage and jumped and tackled her to the ground. She slapped her hard as Paul stood their and smirked at Edna's shocked expression. _'Go Dawn!'_ Paul thought.

"Who gave you the right to read MY song?" Dawn yelled hoping she didn't read the dedication.

"Stop!" Misty yelled as her grasp tightened on May who struggled even harder to break free.

"Oh, but Misty. You didn't get off easy either." Jackie smirked. "Who exactly 'Drives you crazy'?" Misty turned red and let go of May and punched Jackie in her face.

"Nothing _I_write should cocern _you_" Misty screamed remembering why she wrote it.

"FINALLY! Freedom! Haha!" May exclaimed kicking Elizabeth in the stomach. When Elizabeth fell May smirked and towered over her. "I'm going to rearranage your face! But don't worry. Anything can make your face look better." May shouted as she began punching Elizabeth. Misty started slamming Jackie's face with her fist and knees. Dawn slapped and punched Edna multiple times.

When Elizabeth, Jackie, and Edna realized Drew, Paul, and Ash were watching, they jumped on the three girls to impress the three boys. Leaf tried frantically to stop them and Kenny watched to shocked to do anything. May was kicking in order to get Elizabeth off, but she wouldn't budge. Misty punched Jackie so she would fall back, but Jackie dodged and pinned her to the ground with her knee. Dawn was flipped over and Edna was trying to scratch Dawn, but Dawn slapped her and she fell to the side, but kept Dawn on the floor.

Drew was the first to go into the fight. As May kicked Elizabeth, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, so she couldn't move anything but her legs. Paul went into the fight between Dawn and Edna. He pulled Dawn out of the fight and pushed her onto him when he sat in a chair. He kept forcing her to sit in his lap, so she couldn't fight back. Kenny glared at this, but had to get through Misty and the screaming May to reach Dawn. Ash pulled Misty up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her away from the fight and near her friends.

"Calm down Mist!" Ash yelled. Misty blushed as she realized where she was. "Come on. Don't let her get to you." Ash smiled as he slowly let go of her seeing Misty was calming down. Then when Jackie stood up, Ash quickly pulled Misty into a tight embrace, so Misty couldn't beat her up.

"May! Don't murder her! Or you'll get expelled and I won't see you." Drew cooed knowing how to get to her. May blushed.

"Hmph!" May turned her head. "Like you'd care if I was gone." May muttered. Drew smirked.

"Aww. I'd care." May looked back at him. "Who would I tease?" Drew smirked and May returned his smirk with a glare. Drew held on to her as Elizabeth came up to them.

"Troublesome. You could get suspended for this, so calm down. She's not worth it." Paul glared at the struggling girl.

"Someone has teach her not to go through other people's stuff. Especially _MY_ stuff!" Dawn yelled. Kenny walked over towards the two and Paul sent him a death glare.

"Come on Dawn. If you get expelled or suspened you won't be able to see me as much." Kenny teased grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Paul. Paul slowly began to let go until Edna made her way over to the three. Paul then quickly pulled her onto his lap and restrained her from pouncing on her.

"Ugh! You got lucky Maple." Ellizabeth sneered as Drew wrapped his arms tighter around May. May and Drew both sent her a death glare.

"If Drew didn't save your fugly ass, you'd be black, blue, and look shittier (word?) than usual! If that's possible." May retorted. Elizabeth huffed and walked away.

"Don't think this is over just 'cause Ash saved your ass!" Jackie threatened as Ash and Misty glared at her.

"Hmph! This is beyond over! Once I get my hands on you, the world will never know a Jackie Silva!" Misty fumed wishing she was able to slap her. Jackie back away and tried to leave with dignity. (Don't you need dignity to do that?)

"Haha. Paulie always comes to the rescue. Don't you know how to defend yourself!" Edna laughed at the restrained Dawn.

"Really? Because I count kicking your ass TWICE, being able to defend myself!" Dawn retorted as she glared from Paul's lap. Edna narrowed her eyes at Dawn and strutted out of the room.

Once all three girls were out of the room, the boys let go of Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn. Gary ended up holding back Leaf from trying to slap the three girls while they were down. Kenny wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist as soon as Paul shoved Dawn off his lap.

"See ya!" Drew called as the boys left. May watched them leave as the rest turned to hide their blushes.

"Their strange." Leaf muttered as they walked out with Kenny all over Dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE WAIT... I'LL BE UPLOADING MORE AND MORE STARTING NOW((:

POKEMON COUPLES IN REAL LIFE:

Kenny&Dawn= Kenny has a crush on Dawn, but Dawn doesn't have anything more than friendship for him and she has confused feelings in "Four Roads Diverged in a Pokemon Port" but her choice is obvious.

PaulxDawn= Dawn is interested in Paul, not sure if she likes him, but is intersted. Paul on the otherhand only seems to soften up on her because she is a girl, but he did open up to her, so there is a chance he might want at least friendship from her.

AshxDawn= Dawn might have had feelings for him, but as time goes on... just as a bestfriend. Ash is too clueless to love or like anyone... so NO PEARLSHIPPING

TraceyxMisty= They are good friends. And since Ash is never around, she might fall for him, but there is no proof whatsoever of it.

RudyxMisty= Flirting but nothing more because Misty left him&his sister to go with Ash and Rudy even told Ash... he's lucky.

AshxMisty= Misty defiantly likes Ash, but she may give up because of the distance though again, no proof. Ash seems to like her, but the only thing that can be said for sure is they are BFFs no matter what!

JosuhaxMay= Only friends and will stay like that because of Josh's jealous "girlfriend"

AshxMay= They seem to care for each other alot, but May thinks he's a dense doofous& doesn't let on to huge romantic feeling... but sadly there are a few hints here&there though most lean towards brother and sister.

DrewxMay= Drew defiantly holds romantic feelings for May no doubt. Even Solidad knows. May might be stuck between him&Ash, but she shows she either really appreciates the attention or she's crushing on him. Again. Few hints, but no soild proof. Drew likes May all that can be prooven.

Reply to **Darksiderwithdust:** CHPT 7 REPLY- Actually I think all three girls had dresses in the begining, but one of Max's little pranks recked their dresses. I'll be adding a bonus chapter if the reviewers want to hear what happened to their orginal dresses.

CHPT 6 REPLY: The guys have legendary pokemon because they traveled for a year before going back to school. I thought it'd be fun to write a squeal of either last year when the girls were in denial and then found out they liked the boys, but with out a 'happy ending' since it's in this story, or the year the boys traveled and caught those pokemon

"See ya!" Drew called as the boys left. May watched them leave as the rest turned to hide their blushes.

"They're strange." Leaf muttered as they walked out with Kenny all over Dawn.

'It's been an day since the talent show tryout, and only a couple hours since we finished the song.' May thought as she sat in her bed. 'I'm glad we rherested the song once we were done. The talent show is on Friday and we barley finished it. I'm happy Dawn picked out the outfits already. Thursday we wear the outfits and rheherse, then we're done! All we need to do is perform on Friday and outfit tryout tomorrow' May finished thinking as she drifted of to bed.

"Hey guys!" Misty called. Dawn and May waved back. Leaf was no where to be found. "Where's Leaf?" Misty asked as she entered her homeroom.

"Where else?" Dawn joked. May and Misty giggled.

"Of course, with Gary." Misty smiled. "I wonder where though. He's in this homeroom, too." Misty thought aloud. May nodded.

"Yeah... Oh! Dawn we get to try the outfits on today, right?" May asked slightly excited. Dawn nodded. Misty laughed at May's excitment.

"Yeah! I have all of our outfits in my closet. I just need to make sure they fit." Dawn said. May nodded. Misty and May exchanged small siles as May's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I forgot how they look! I haven't seen them at all in person, and you're a horrible camera women." Misty giggled. "What color is mine, again?" Misty asked. Dawn thought, but before she could anwser, Leaf came.

"Hey guys! What we talking about?" Leaf asked. Dawn anwsered.

"Our outfits, and Misty, yours is aqua, I think." Dawn replied. "All out outfits match our style, so I think yours turn out to be a silk aqua." Dawn smiled. Misty gleamed at the thought of her outfit. She was snapped out of the trance seconds after she began.

"You think?" A cold voice sneered. Dawn pouted and stuck out her middle finger. "Huh, I'm rubbing off on you. I'm flattered." The voice continued. May couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Oh and May is laughing at her friends, I rubbing off on her." A second voice said. May and Dawn pouted.

"Shut up, Paul!" Dawn shouted. "You are NOT rubbing off on me!" Dawn said and turned to her perky self within seconds.

"I'm not an arrogant jerk, so you're not rubbing off on me either, Drew!" May shouted as she turned to finish her earlier discussion.

"Bipolar..." Paul muttered. Dawn and May turned angry glares in him.

"What did you call us?" Dawn gritted through her teeth. Paul held up his hands in defense.

"Nothing, princess." Paul said flatly. May and Dawn huffed and turned away. Drew smirked and Ash waved, wanting to get attention.

"Hi, Ash!" Misty and Leaf greeted. Ash smiled happily as he got acknowledged.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked. Dawn and May turned to him.

"Afterschool." May replied vaguely. Ash titled his head. "We are hanging out at Dawn's house." Dawn sat up.

"Oh that reminds me! My mom gave me perrmision to have a sleepover since tommorow is Friday. You guys in?" Dawn asked. May nodded. Misty shrugged and Leaf squealed. "We can practice and go to school together! It'll be fun!" Dawn shouted.

"Okay, I just need to get permission!" May said. May took out her phone and texted her mom. Her phone made a beep, beep noise and May smiled. "She said yes, but I need to go home and pick up some stuff. I think I can just send one of my pokemon, though." May said. Dawn nodded.

"I need permission from my sisters, I don't they'll mind though." Misty replied as she texted her oldest sister, Violet. Leaf took out her phone and speed dialed her mom.

"Hi, mom!... Yeah, I'm in school... Just called to ask something... Can I go to Dawn's house?... Yeah I know I'm already going, but I mean to sleepover... Yeah there's school tomorrow... If I go over to Dawn's I can go to school with her and whoever sleeps over... May's going and maybe Misty... Okay, thanks mom!... Love you, too, bye!" Leaf hung up her phone. "She said 'yes'. I can go, but I need to remind her afterschool." Leaf said.

"Okay, great! I have an extra pair of pajamas, if you need them!" Dawn replied. Leaf nodded. "For you too Misty." Dawn added. Misty nodded.

"Okay! Can you think of anything we need? I can pick it up when I go home." May said. Dawn thought about.

"Snacks. Anything extra we might need that you can think of when you get home." Dawn replied. Misty thought about.

"We all need toothbrushes and extra clothes for tomorrow. And some hair dye..." Misty said. Leaf nodded.

"I'm the same size as Misty, so I can get some of mine uniforms, but you need your sisters to drop off the other stuff." Leaf said. Misty nodded.

"Okay. I have to go home first anyways." Misty said. May thought for a moment and her and Dawn looked at Misty.

"What's with the hair dye?" Dawn and May asked in unison. Misty smirked evily. Leaf and May backed away.

"No sleepover is completely without Truth or Dare." Misty smirked. May and Dawn looked between each other. Leaf backed up.

"Why hair dye?" Leaf asked scared of the anwser. "And why are you smirking like Drew would if he had a water balloon full of paint?" Leaf asked. Drew scoffed in reply. Paul smirked and Ash chuckled, making Drew glare at the two.

"If you don't anwser the truth, or... for a certain dare I have in mind." Misty said mysteriously.

"Okay! It's offical, Misty isn't allowed to be near the hair dye!" Dawn chirped. May and Leaf nodded in agreement. Misty pouted.

The bell rang and the girls split to go to their classes. The ignored boys lingered back.

"I'll tell Gary later." Drew started. Ash looked at him like he just ate a bug.

"Guess, we know what we're doing tonight." Paul smirked walking out. Ash stood there dumbfounded. As he walked into Life skills, he got what they were saying.

"Oh!" Ash replied dumbly to himself. He smiled and walked to his desk to sit down.

"I LOVE THIS! Tomorrow is Friday and we have to practice and have this sleepover." May said. Misty and Dawn nodded.

"Oh! Leaf told me to tell you guys, that she's walking home with Gary since she has to go home anyways." Dawn said. May and Misty turned to her.

"Aw! Well I have to go too, but I'll be back and meet you two at Dawn's!" May shouted as she ran off to her house.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'll be with you. My sisters are dropping off my stuff, remember?" Misty said. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah! Well come on, we need to get home so we can prep for the sleepover!" Dawn shouted as she pulled Misty by her wrist over to where May went.

"What should we do to kill time?" Drew asked a very bored Paul. Paul shruuged as he slumped into Ash's beanbag. Ash barged through the door with a platter filled to the top with various foods.

"Anyone hungry?" Ash asked from behind the platter. Drew rolled his eyes. "My mom made snacks before she left!" Ash exclaimed as he set down the platter of food on the coffee table. Paul smirked slightly as Drew's stomach growled. Drew glared slightly and blushed.

"Someone is..." Paul teased. Before Drew could retort, Paul's stomach growled. "Stupid stomach." Paul cursed. Drew smirked and walked towards the platter of food.

"Here." Drew said as he tossed a chicken wing and then apple towards Paul. Paul caught both and nodded as a thanks. Drew grabbed a small handful of fries and sat back on Ash'd desk. Ash put a handful of fries in his mouth and grabbed some chicken wings.

"See? I knew I wasn't the only one." Ash smirked. Drew rolled his eyes. Paul scoffed.

"Whatever." Paul replied. "So when does the playboy get here?" Paul asked slightly annoyed. Drew shrugged. Ash looked out the window.

"Now." Ash replied cheerfully. Paul and Drew looked questionally at Ash. "He's walking towards my door right now. See?" Ash asked pointing towards the window. Drew peered over Ash and out the window.

"Well." Drew stated. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Paul asked almost airly. He bit into the apple and leaned further back.

"Well, whose going to anwser the door? It's going to ring any mintue now." Drew pointed out. As if on cue, the boys heard a chime and a firm knock coming from downstairs. Paul shook his head and turned to Ash. Ash laid in bed and wagged his finger.

"I got the snacks." Ash pointed out. Paul and Ash turned to Drew expectanly. Drew sighed.

"I'm never speaking again." Drew jumped slightly as he got off the desk and walked towards the door. Paul and Ash could hear small thumps as Drew made his way downstairs.

After only a couple seconds the boys could hear more thumps growing louder. The thumps ended and the door opened to Ash's room to reveal Drew and the playboy himself.

"We have everything right?" May asked as she plopped onto Dawn's pink bed. Misty nodded as she rumaged through the bag of contents. Leaf spun around in the rolling chair to pass time.

"Hey, you guys." Dawn spoke hesitantly. "Can I run a song by you guys? You know, one of my own." Dawn asked shyly. Leaf stopped spinning and all the heads turned to her.

"Of course!" May exclaimed happily. Misty and Leaf nodded and leaned forward. Dawn gleamed with excited, but her showed she was nervous.

Dawn slowly made her way to the piano and played a soft tune. As the music continued Dawn started humming while the girls swayed gently.

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

Would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

It's always times like these

When I think of you,

And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong.

Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,

'Cause I miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

Would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

I, I, just wanna let you know

I, I, drown in your memory.

I, I, don't wanna let this go.

I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,

And I still miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

Would pass... us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...

Tonight."

Dawn finished softly. Misty and Leaf clapped loudly. May whislted. Dawn blushed lightly and bowed.

"Thanks, guys," Dawn said as she sat back down.

"You're welcome!" Leaf smiled brightly standing up to open a window. May reached for a pillow and laid on the floor. "Ahh. Fresh air," Leaf breathed as the window flung opened. Everyone laid contently somewhere in the room and took a few seconds to breathe it in.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Misty almost whispered. May opened one eye and nodded happily. "Which one then?" Misty asked. May pointed at a random DVD and collapsed on a beanbag chair.

"What about 'A Walk To Remember'? I love the song 'Someday We'll Know', and I love the movie!" Dawn suggested. Leaf nodded in agreement and looked out the window to watch leaves fall from a tree not to far from the window.

"Holy shit! Screw the movie we're gonna be under attack!" Leaf called. May, Misty, and Dawn turned with curiosity out the window. "Look! The guys are behind that car!" Leaf whispered.

All four girls closed the window and ran to the kitchen. Misty ran to the kitchen sink and took out a bucket. All three girls gave Misty a quizzical look.

"We have to prepare for invasion," Misty simply replied with a devilish grin that could scare off any man with common sense. She titled the bucket to reveal a million water balloons yet to be filled with a liquid substance.

"How did you get those into MY kitchen sink...?" Dawn asked a little scared. Misty simple smiled and shrugged as she went to another cabinet.

"We've had many sleepovers, Dawn. I had lots of chances. I can't remember exactly when though," Misty answered as she brought out Koolaid mix. Leaf and May grinned from ear to ear as they retreated a funnel and huge mixing bowl.

"Wait, what are you guys gonna do?" Dawn asked completely lost. Misty set the bucket down and grabbed Dawn by the shoulders. "Misty...?" Dawn started.

"Koolaid Mix, water, water balloons, invaders outside the door. What do you think we're gonna do?" Misty asked staring Dawn down with her cerulean eyes. Dawn's mouth formed a little 'o' and ran to the sink to help.

"I get it! Let's hurry though! Drew does chores for my mom and so he has keys to the backdoor," Dawn explained. The girls turned to Dawn with questioning looks, shook their heads and continued to mix the Koolaid.

"Done!" Leaf and May chimed. Misty peered into the batter and and nodded in approval. She turned to grab the balloons and funnel.

"Dawn, hold this funnel still while I attach the balloons," Misty ordered. May and Leaf held the bowl right above the funnel ready to pour the drink into the funnel. "Hold still.." Misty murmured with her tongue sticking out. Misty gave the signal and Leaf and May started to pour. "Dawn, you'll tie the balloons since I can hold the balloons and funnel, okay?" Misty turned to Dawn and she nodded as the balloon was handed to her.

After a couple of minutes, the girls had at least 20 balloons ready for battle. The back door's doorknob rattled and the girl grabbed the bucket and ran upstairs.

"Come on, girls! The guys will expect us in the room, not the staircase," Misty smirked evilly as she set up the balloons. Every girl took two balloons. One in each hand and one ready to be launched.

"Do you think they'll be expecting us?" Gary asked. Drew scoffed and Paul smirked.

"No way!" Drew smirked. "They'll probably be watching some chick flick and talking about how cute the actor is! No way they'll even see us coming!" Drew boasted. Paul smirked and Ash came around.

"They just went upstairs. We're on the clear," Ash happily informed the group.

"See? They're totally unsuspecting!" Drew smirked. Paul chuckled.

"Fine then, if you're so sure they are unsuspecting, you can open the door instead of Ash," Paul stated. Drew glared at Paul.

"Fine I will, but then you can be the one who opens the bedroom door," Drew proposed starkly.

"Deal." Paul smirked knowing that if the girls suspected anything, they'd be waiting at the stairs not inside the door. Drew cocked an eyebrow and walked towards the edge of their shield, a car.

"No ones looking out the window, no ones at the door. Come on, let's go," Drew ordered motioning for the group to follow. Gary hesitated, but followed Drew. Ash peered over the car before walking coolly behind Gary. Paul rolled his eyes and followed all three.

"See? Piece of cake. Get your water guns ready, boys," Drew whispered while smirking. The keys went in and the knob turned...

"Ready, aim..." Misty started. The door swung open. "FIRE!" Misty yelled and all hell broke loose.

Water was flying everywhere. Everything on one half of the battle field was ed stained, the other half was slippery and soaked to the bone. The girls ran out of ammo long before the guys and were forced to throw koolaid straight from the bowl with their hand cups.

Finally the water works ended. The guys stood their smirking stupidly with new red clothes. They girls were glad no one wore white because they were soaked to the bone and smiling triumphal at their fun.

"Well, wasn't that a pleasant welcome?" Drew asked smiling cockily. May rolled her eyes and rinsed out her hair.

"Like you're pleasant little visit was any better!" Leaf retorted glaring at the three, but failing to stay angry due to the fact that was a ton of fun.

"Well, we need to change. Paul, the extra clothes?" Drew turned to Paul and all the guys removed their shirts.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No! Go home and change!" Misty yelled blushing furiously. May turned before she started drooling, along with Leaf and Dawn who were redder than a tomato berry.

"What's the matter? Can't handle this much sexiness?" Gary smirked as the guys took turns rinsing themselves in the sink. "Don't be sad, but we need to take of the lower half privately and separately. You, mind? Where's the bathrooms?" Gary asked smirking slightly.

"There's one downstairs around the corner. There's one up here two doors down, can't miss it. And the two of you can either wait or go to one the guest rooms. They have a big 'G' on the doors," Dawn informed the four without looking at any of them. Paul whispered something to Drew and Drew ordered the boys where to go.

"Gary, take the bathroom downstairs. Ash, take the guest room downstairs. Paul and I will go to the upstairs rooms," Drew smirked. Gary set off in search of the bathroom while Ash shrugged and ran to the first room he saw with a 'G' on it. Paul went up the stairs slowly and Drew jogged up half the stairs.

"Are they gone?" May asked quietly. "Can I open my eyes?" May asked again. Drew ran behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Does this is answer your question?" Drew whispered in her ear. May shivered and pulled away.

"Yes, NOW GO!" May shouted pointing in a random direction upstairs. "Go change, Drew!" Drew chuckled and ran upstairs. Paul pulled Dawn upstairs.

"Wanna show me where the guest room is, Troublesome?" Paul whispered hoarsely. Dawn stammered.

"Yo-u kn-o-ow wh-e-er-e it is-s!" Dawn tried yelling angrily. Paul smirked and nuzzled against her neck before retreating to the guest room. Dawn turned bright red and ran to her room. "There in the bathrooms and guest rooms!" Dawn shouted to her friends as she jumped on her bed.

All the girls ran to the room and closed the door.

"Our sleepover is ruined!" May whined. Misty and Leaf collapsed next to Dawn.

"Thet'll be gone soon. Dawn's mom won't allow the guys to stay anyways," Misty reassured May. "Plus, it's already... EIGHT! How is it eight ALREADY?" Misty asked frantically checking anything with a clock.

"Wow, time sure flies by!" Leaf exclaimed. Dawn nodded. May tried calming Misty down.

"That means Dawn's mom is coming home soon, the guys will leave, and we get some sleep!" May exclaimed happily as the guys entered the room.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Dawn asked angrily while pouting at the four boys sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, I've heard of it, tried it, didn't like it," Gary replied. Paul laid down and closed his eyes.

"Hi, guys!" Ash greeted happily. Misty waved and May smiled and nodded towards Ash.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting home? It's already eight, about to be nine," May mentioned, motioning to the clock.

"Aw, is it past your bedtime, Maple?" Drew cooed. May pouted.

"No! I just don't want you here when we go to sleep!" May yelled back. Drew smirked.

"Here's the deal: We watch a movie, but when Dawn's mom comes, we'll leave. If you girls think you'll get in trouble because of us, we'll go through the window. Deal?" Paul asked. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Fine, but we pick the movie," Leaf announced pointing to the girls. Drew shrugged. Gary nodded and Paul laid back down. Ash turned tp the TV and got himself comfortable.

"Let's watch... um-mm... Aladdin, all three!" Dawn smiled. There was a faint groan from the male population in the room, but Dawn shrugged it off and popped in the DVDs.

Half-way through the second movie, everyone was fast asleep. Through the wedding bells and music, keys were heard, along with footsteps up the stairs.

The door crept open, then the person ran to another room and then came back. A smile crept on to Dawn's mom as she snapped some photos of her precious daughter laying against a boy with purple hair's chest. Her three best friends cuddled up with their childhood play dates. Drew, her helper, with May and Misty with Delia's boy, and some new boy with Dawn's new friend Leaf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait.. EVERYTHING deleted on my laptop :/ **So all the songs and chapters I haddone for both stories are GONE! I am going to finish both stories by the end of summer break since my highschool doesn't think students should have free time; we have about a gazillion assignments in Summer alone, imagine during school -_- Well here it is :

_"No! I just don't want you here when we go to sleep!" May yelled back. Drew smirked._

_"Here's the deal: We watch a movie, but when Dawn's mom comes, we'll leave. If you girls think you'll get in trouble because of us, we'll go through the window. Deal?" Paul asked. Everyone glanced at each other._

_"Fine, but we pick the movie," Leaf announced pointing to the girls. Drew shrugged. Gary nodded and Paul laid back down. Ash turned tp the TV and got himself comfortable._

_"Let's watch... um-mm... Aladdin, all three!" Dawn smiled. There was a faint groan from the male population in the room, but Dawn shrugged it off and popped in the DVDs._

_Half-way through the second movie, everyone was fast asleep. Through the wedding bells and music, keys were heard, along with footsteps up the stairs._

_The door crept open, then the person ran to another room and then came back. A smile crept on to Dawn's mom as she snapped some photos of her precious daughter laying against a boy with purple hair's chest. Her three best friends cuddled up with their childhood play dates. Drew, her helper, with May and Misty with Delia's boy, and some new boy with Dawn's new friend Leaf._

"DREW! ASH! PAUL! GARY!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP?" Dawn was now turning bright red and was hastily brushing her hair, glaring at the four dressed up calm, smirking boys.

"Well you girls looked so peaceful;we didn't feel like getting pounded for waking you girls up anyway," Drew stated smartly.

"Ugh! Now we're gonna be late! And all you four can do is smirk andstand there!" Misty groaned. She ran up to an open bathroom and came out within seconds ready and still pretty pissed off.

"ake yourself useful for once and hand me our bags," Leaf shouted as she threw her hair up in a ponytail. Gary smirked and tossed the bags over to the girls. "I can't believe we're gonna be late!" Leaf muttered angerily to herself.

"Hurry! We _can't _be late!" May shouted as she speed walked out of Dawn's bedroom ready to go.

"May, one tardy won't matter! Just hold on and don't rush! We're probably already late," Misty explained indifferemtly.

"No! I mean we literally _can't_! If we are, we can't perform in the talent show tonight!" May explained worriedly. All seven kids turned to her.

"What!" they all questioned in unison. Drew grabbed his keys and ran to the front. Paul and Gary hasitly followed and left Ash to expain.

"We left to get Drew's car awhile ago. Hurry or they'll leave you to run to school," Ash hasitly said as he ran after the guys.

"Go! May and I will go with themin case they leave. I mean they can't cancel our performance if only one of us are late! They'll make an exception," Misty thought. She walked out the door and dragged May along. Dawn and Leaf nodded as they rushed to get their things.

"I'll meet you outside, Dawn!" Leaf shouted slamming the door closed and jumping into the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're leaving," Drew stated as he started the car. The engin roared, and Drew shifted the gears to drive. May looked backand Misty did, too.

"Wait! There's Leaf!" May tapped Drew's shoulder. Drew lookedback and hit the brake. They waited long enough for Leaf to jump into the convertable.

"What about Dawn? And where's Paul?" Leaf questioned curiously. Drew rolled his eyes. "Didn't you have a different car before?" Leaf continued as they pulled closer to the school.

"Paul is going on his motorcyle. Dawn wasn't fast enough, so boo-hoo! I am rich. I have a bunch of cars. I just got in the first one I saw," Drew answered calmly as he parked his car in the school parking lot.

"What if she's late? What if she gets mad at s for ditching her and quits?" Leaf worried aloud. Drew scoffed and got out.

"Life has 'if' in it, but you just got to keep going and see what happens," Drew stated walking away into the building with five mintues to spare.

"Come on, Leaf. Be glad we didn't have to take the twenty minute walk and got ride. Besides, Dawn is probably cursing and running to school. She'll understand we couldn't stop Drew," Misty comforted Leaf and tried to lessen her own guilt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aw man! They left! Fuck!" Dawn cursed as she ran down the block. Two blocks down and Dawn stopped. She turned to see where a roar of engine was coming from. _Vroom Vroom. _The engine became louder and closer.

"Troublesome. I can see you took forever to get ready," Paul smirked. Dawn huffed. She glared at Paul.

"I have no time for you! I need to _run_ to school because your stupid friends couldn't wait for two more seconds!" Dawn pouted as she turned away and started sprinting. Paul rolled his eyes and easily caught up to her on his motorcycle.

"Hop on, now," Paul simply stated. Dawn stopped and turned. She walked over to him andsmiled slightly. Paul took off his helmet and put it on her. "Hold on, Troublesome." The motor started, and they were off. The two got to school in seconds. Paul turned roughly and parked his bike next to Drew's car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dawn! Thank goodness you're on time!" Misty greeted as the bell rang. May smiled sweetly and cheerfully.

"Sorry we completely ditched you," the girls apologized. "Did you run?" the girls questioned realizing she got to the school very quickly for someone on her own two feet.

"No. Paul gave me a ride on his bike," Dawn expained cheerfully. The three gasped.

"Awwh! That's weirdly nice of him," Misty pointed out. Dawn nodded in agreement. Leaf suddenly gasped. The three girls turned to her, along with a few students in the classroom who heard it.

"We didn't bring our equitment becuase of using Drew's car and being late! We only have half an hour to spare afterschool before having to sign in and set up for our show!" Leaf panicly informed the rest of her group. Misty and May banged their head on the table and Dawn pulled her hair.

"SHit! We might have to send only one or two of us afterschool," Misty said. May lifted her head up in excitment.

"I got it!" May exclaimed. The girls gave huge hopeful smiles and urged May to explain. "I can go with Dawn during lunch and get my car since I'm the closet to Dawn. We both can run to our houses and Dawn can get as much as she can outside. I'll pass by and we can put everything in my car. Then afterschool we can get the rest only in car, so it'll be faster! Plus, since Misty and Leaf have an extra free period after lunch today because of the talent show, you can unload my car and we won't waste time or run out of room!" May smiled proudly of her plan. Misty nodded.

"Okay I'll time everything and make sure this works. Remember, if you two are late coming back from lunch, you might get in trouble. Are you really willingly to skip lunch?" Misty asked worriedly. May and Dawn looked and each other in doubt before Dawn smiled.

"I can figure out what to bring, so I can grab some snack we can eat on the way back and while running inside the building," Dawn smiled. May nodded in agreement.

"And we can buy snacks in the vending machines and the teachers will let us eat it in class, too." Misty agreed with what May just said.

"Okay then. We have our plan," Misty smiled and turned to face the annoyed, impatient teacher waiting for the annoucements to begin and end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is that everything?" Misty asked Leaf as she set down the piano. Leaf groaned and nodded.

"I think they got the easy job. Maybe we should go afterschool," Leaf nodded as the sat down to relaxfor the last ten minutes of their free period.

"Let's ask them after this period, so we don't waste time after school," Misty pointed out as they got up to wait by the door with their stuff. "I wish these 'surprise' free periods were normal lengths instead of only 45 minutes," Misty complained after the bell rang.

"I know right!" Leaf agreed walking out and rushing to the next class, supervisory.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You guys actually ready for tonight?" Drew asked the three bums in the room. Paul grunted and shrugged. Ash looked and Gary and Paul then nodded.

"Of course we are, Drew! Are you?" Gary asked coyly. Drew rolledhis eyes and nodded.

"No shit. I forced you guys into this. I'm ready. I've been ready," Drew smirked cockly. Paul rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well, we have to set up before Troublesome and her friends come running in with more things," Paul stated moving the drums to the canter of the stage. Then he pushed it back. "You guys gonna help, or am I gonna kick your asses first?" Paul questioned aroggantly and a bit annoyed.

"Whatever. Come on, guys," Drew commanded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe it! We're on in a couple minutes!" Dawn paniced. May laughed.

"We are going to rock this talent show!" May comforted. Misty and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Geez, Troublesome. Whatever happened to your annoying motto, 'No need to worry'?" Paul questioned. Dawn turned and turned her small smile to a pout.

"Not now, Paul!" Dawn scolded. "I'm nervous! And.. I guess there is 'no need to worry'..." Dawn smiled to herself. Paul smirked and walked away towards the other members of his band. Misty smiled and was about to tease Dawn, but then the Mcee cut in.

"Now presenting, Girl Swag singing 'Make Me Wanna Die'!" Kenny gladly shouted into the microphone.

"Ugh. Does anyone have earpulls?" May groaned. Dawn gave a quizzical look to the stage.

"What's 'swag'?" Dawn asked. Misty and Leaf laughed and May facepalmed herself.

"Something they don't have," May replied as she pointed to the stage

Elizabeth, Jackie, and Edna took the stage. Each wore two pounds of make-up with a signature color. Elizabeth wore green,Jackie wore purple, and Enda wore pink.

"Enjoy our singing! No autographs until after the talent show, please,"Elizabeth aroggantly said before counting down silently.

"And this is dedicated to our special guys!" Jackie winked over at Drew's band. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began again.

Take me - I'm alive,  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind,  
But everything looks better,  
When the sun goes down.  
I had everything: opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night.  
Your eyes, your eyes,  
I can see…in your eyes, your eyes.

You make me wanna die,  
I'll never be good enough.  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes.  
You make me wanna die.

Taste me, drink my soul,  
Show me all the things, that I shouldn't know,  
When there's a blue moon on the rise.  
I had everything:  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night.  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see… in your eyes, your eyes  
Everything…in your eyes, your eyes.

You make me wanna die,  
I'll never be good enough.  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes.  
(I'm running in the light)  
You make me wanna die.  
replie  
I would die for you...my love, my love  
I would lie for you…my love, my love  
(Make me wanna die)  
And I would steal for you…my love, my love  
(Make me wanna die)  
And I would die for you…my love, my love.

Will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes,  
(I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes,  
(I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes.  
You make me wanna die.

"You make _me_ wanna die," Dawn gagged. May and the girls laughed. Drew and Paul shuddered and Ash was dense as always.

"I wonder who their guys were," Ash turned to Gary. Gary face palmed himself and devolped a twitch

"Glad I ain't you guys," he replied.

"Well, that was an... intersting performance," Kenny sweat-dropped. "Now onto the fabulous Strawberry Girls!" Kenny smiled and shouted into the microphone.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. We're up!" Leaf panicked. Misty laughed.

"Come on, 'fraidy cat," Misty pushed the girls on stage. A curtain rose and revealed their instrments. Dawn took her place behind her keyboard. May took thw microphone and smiled at the crowd. Leaf grabbed her tamborine and got ready to back up sin, too. Misty grabbed her drumsticks and practcally jumped into her seat behind the drums.

"You guys can take out your earphones. They're gone and we're about to rock this place!" May shouted happily into the microphones. The crowd laughed and May heard scoffs in the side of the stage.

"One, Two, three!" Misty shouted as May picked up her guitar. After starting it, she began to sing.

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**

_"You're so useless, May. You lose hope like that? Now I remember why I call you stupid." A voice all to familar to May sneered._ May remembered and only made her voice grow louder and more powerful.**  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**

_"Jeez Mist. Sometimes you're so hard to please. Difficult in a way." Ash muttered._Misty recalled as her drumsticks hit the drums harder.**  
Forever changing my mind  
**_"Of course. You never can make up you're mind. Esspecially when it comes to food." Drew teased._

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
**_"I mean you in a dress? What a mess that is, but I am nice you know." Drew said._

**Even if it would save my life**

_"Even though Troublesome doesn't know how to do something as simple as show up on time.."_**  
According to you, according to you**

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place

_roseadetrainer11: bt ur so boring nd moody may... dsnt help our bored mood_

**According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away**

_"Even though Troublesome doesn't know how to do something as simple as show up on time, or tell a joke_

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that

_I mean seriously, you have the shortest attention, and we put up with it._ Dawn remembered Paul's cruel words and hit her piano keys with a passion driven by anger.**  
According to you, according to you**

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

The crowd stood speechless as the girls almost whispered the last two lines. The last line was the most powerful yet softest.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is super short, but I want to finish this story and update more often!**

**Songs:**

Beotches: Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless

Girls: According To You - Orianthi

Boys' Original Song: Victims Of Love- Good Charlotte

Boys: I Swear That She's The One - Sparks The Rescue

* * *

_The crowd stood speechless as the girls almost whispered the last two lines. The last line was the most powerful yet softest._

"Damn.." Drew muttered as he gazed at the girls. Paul stood watching the girls intently, especially a certain troublesome girl. Drew looked at May, boring his emerald eyes into the back of her head while she bowed to the crowd.

"Tell me about it," Gary replied. Ash's mouth dropped open at a certain red-head's talent. He couldn't help but notice the passion she had. Gary was breathless at Leaf's movements and expressions through the whole performance.

"Did you guys notice?" Paul asked. Drew nodded and clenched his fists slightly. Gary and Ash turned. "Don't tell me you guys didn't notice their 'changes' during the whole thing?" Paul asked again. Gary and Ash looked at each other then at Paul. They nodded.

"Yeah.. I remember each of our own little insults. It went with the lyrics, and when May sang an insult I told her, her voice got stronger. Same with Dawn and Misty. Remember at the mall when Ash said Misty was difficult? As soon as May sang that, Misty hit her drums harder; Dawn hit the keys harder when May sang about the can't tell a joke or show up on time part. The song they just sang, was of us." The boys put their head down in shame after Drew's explaination. Gary looked up and smirked.

"Not me though! Leaf smiled and mouthed the words only when it was the good part," Gary aroggantly gloated. Drew looked up and glared at him. Paul sent him another glare and Gary shut up. Ash just gave Gary an annoyed look.

"Well thank you! That performance was incredable!" Kenny shouted into the microphone. The boys turned.

"Shit! We're up next. We end this," Drew swore. Gary and Ash looked at the stage. The girls were exiting on the opposite side of thestage and had front row seats to see them perform.

"We're suppose to sing. 'Victums Of Love,' right? Why don't we change it to a song we wrote?" Paul suggested. Gary and Drew raised an eyebrow. Ash gave him a shocked look.

"How will we? We're about perform _now_!" Ash exclaimed in sheer panic and confusion. Gary nodded.

"Even if we were, we need to decide now! Also, there's no reason to.. is there?" Drew cut in. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Of course there is! We can sing a reply or anapology to the girls. Worth a shot. Don't you think?" Paul asked. Drew nodded and put his hand in the center. Paul covered his hand withhis own. Gary shrugged and placed his hand on top. Ash sighed, uet placed his hand in the pile and gave a small smile.

"I think I am the only one thinking straight right now," Ash commented before all four lifted their hands up and gave each other a smile or smirk.

"Presenting the ending act, the main event, the one you have all been waiting for!" Kenny shouted. Drew and the guys slightly panicked, but Drew gave them a reassuring smirk. The guys stepped out with the same confidence they always had. Drew stepped over to Kenny and snatched the microphone.

"Change of plans! It's the Black Grass Glares, singing one our original, _copyrighted_, songs!" Drew smirked towards the crowd of fans who only cheered louder.

The girls gasped in shock.

"Did they change the song right now? That's crazy! They haven't rehersed!" May exclaimed to her friends. They nodded in agreement and glued their eyes to the stage and each directing certain attention to certian boys.

"Here we go! Singing 'I Swear That She's The One'," Drew smirked towards the back and the guys nodded. Ash from his keyboard, Paul from the drums, Gary from his bass guitar. Drew grabbed his electric guitar and smirked towards the crowd.

**It started out when I met this girl**  
**She threw me down on this spinning world**  
**I'm over my head, yeah it could have been**  
**But I'm a bird with broken wings,**  
**She's a song I love to sing**  
**Come curl up to me, we'll let our bodies test their chemistry**  
**She's got blue eyes and a smile like the sun**  
**And then she cries "I think I'm done"**

**But then I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear that she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**That I'm falling for**

**Love's a tree growing in your heart**  
**Better look out when the roots start**  
**I'm the bloom that began such a long time ago**  
**Now I'm waking up to the sounds of the birds**  
**Whose shadows race me up her street,**  
**And though my feet may never catch a flying thing**  
**Well I am damn sure of it;**  
**I could catch you**  
**I would never let you fall**  
**Eyes to the sun and then she cries**  
**"I think I'm done"**

**But then I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear that she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**That I'm falling for**

**Where your feet meet your legs**  
**Where your heart meets your head**  
**There is a sound that echos out supersonically**  
**Do you think that we're all doomed the children**  
**Of the oil bloom**  
**Change the subject, put a flower in your hair**  
**The world, it spins, but we go nowhere**  
**She's got blue eyes, a smile like the sun**  
**And then she cries**  
**"I think I'm done"**

**But then I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**(swear that she's the one)**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**That I'm falling for**

**She's got blue eyes, a smile like the sun**  
**And then she cries**  
**"I think I'm done"**  
**I swear that she's the one**  
**I swear that she's the one !**

Drew looked intently at May for miliseconds before facing the whole audiance. Paul glanced at Dawn from the corner of his eye, and Ash competed, but with Misty. Gary gave Leaf a huge cocky grin as he bowed once more.

"Well there you have it, folks!" Kenny smiled. "Goodnight and enjoy the refreshments before leaving!" Kenny walked off the stage and put the microphone away. Everything was put away and the whole crowd vanished into thegym for refreshments.

"Who do you think they wrote that for?" May asked the girls while sitting down with her plate of food.

"You would love to know, wouldn't you, Maple?" Drew's aroggant voice asked. May glared at her food while a vein popped.

"Okay, before you guys start fighting, will your bands be willingly to play at the dance? Just one or two songs, maybe three. It won't take up the whole dance and you won't need to change or move alot," Jovany asked the group forming. Drew and Paul walked away. Ash looked at them and waved bye before following. Jovany looked at the guys and turned to the girls.

"For sure!" May gleamed. The girls nodded in reponse. Gary looked at the guys.

"They'll agree to it," Gary replied before running off and kissing Leaf goodbye.

"We have to go, too!" Misty shouted running towards thedoors.

"Yeah, we needto get ready!" Leaf added following Misty.

"And choose the songs," Dawn pointed out getting up.

"Bye!" May hugged Jovany goodbye and ran off.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know how shows have filler episodes? Full of crap and nonsense... Yeah this is exactly like that.**

* * *

"I wonder why Mom never lets me use this stuff. It's so much fun!" laughed Max. He poured bleach and baking soda together. He started mixing the two together. He added a couple extra chemicals he found under the kitchen sink. "Now Mom can't complain when I get my clothes dirty. This will help so much! Max, you are a genius," Max complimented himself. Max held up the bottle of 'Max's Formula' and looked around. "Now to test it..." Max thought aloud.

Max walked over to his sister's room. He put the bottle outside her door in case he had to run away. He looked inside her closet where he found three dresses. A blue one, red one, and yellow one.

"Great. May doesn't wear dresses. She won't even miss these," Max thought. His smile grew. "Awesome! Now I can test it on different colors and see it's reaction," Max exclaimed. He looked to see May's old white shirt and decided to use that as control.

Max walked out with the four clothing items. He went into the bathroom to use the sink. He pour toothpaste and mouth wash on top of each clothing item. He laid them out on the floor and waited for the clothes to stain. Then he applied his new solution on top of each stain like commercials do.

"AHHHH!" Max heard a scream coming from his sister's room. The loud scream was followed by two more girly shrieks. Max followed the screams back to his sister's room. He peeked inside her room to discover Dawn, Misty, and his sister freaking out.

"Oh no, oh no!" Dawn panicked as she paced back and forth. Misty started removing May's cover and destroying May's bed. May threw everything piece of clothing she had in her closet out into her bedroom floor.

"Wher could they be?" May screamed frantically. Max stepped into the room and adjusted his glasses.

"What are you doing?" Max asked curiously. May turned to him with a sigh of relief. Dawn and Misty ran up to him with hope in their eyes.

"Max! Did you see Mom take out some dresses? Misty, Dawn, and I bought them eariler for the school dance. Have you seen them?" May asked. Max shrunk back with a guilty look. May stared at him suspiciously. "Where. Are. The. Dresses?" May asked calmly. Max ran towards the bathroom escaping her gaze. The three girls followed him and cornered him.

"Where is my dre-" Dawn saw blue behind Max and screamed in horror. "My dress!" she whined as she knelt by her dress. A huge purple stain covered the whole middle section of the dress. Misty turned to see her dress only to find a red stain on her dress. May shrieked as she saw a huge black stain on her now ruined dress.

"Well now I know why bleach isn't used on colors," Max sheepishly stated. The three girls glared at him.

"MAX!" May screamed in anger as she chased her little brother throughout the house.

"I'm sorry, May!" Max shouted back in attempt to save his own life. May finally stopped chasing him and was at the verge of tears.

"My dress!" May whimpered. Max looked at the damage done and sighed.

"I'm willingly to give each of you $20 as damage fees and help you find better dresses?" Max weakly attempted to make things better. The girls sighed.

"Well, since there's no use in killing you since the damage is done, I guess. We'll take the $20, but no help. We'll find the dresses on our own," May decided. Max sighed in reilf of not having to shop with Dawn.


End file.
